Mi novio es una estrella porno
by effy.lie
Summary: Levi es una famosa estrella en el mundo de lo oculto y de las mentes sucias, porque levi es una estrella de porno quien lleva un complicado pasado a cuestas, llevar una doble vida siempre parecía sencillo aún cuando mantenía una relación con su acomodado novio desde hace seis años, pero…cierto novato en la industria pondrá en jake sus emociones haciendole perder el profesionalismo
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi vida **

Esa noche iba caminando por la calle a oscuras, parecía no importarle ningún maldito peligro, de alguna manera se sentía muy confiado de saber cuidarse a sí mismo, venía llegando tarde de la escuela en donde trabajaba como profesor de artes, llevaba en sus manos unas croqueras y lápices realmente costoso mientras se asomaba a un humilde departamento, era el sitio en donde solía vivir, ese tipo de departamentos japoneses que parecen estar muy pegados unos a los otros, odiaba el lugar en donde vivía pero sencillamente no es como si le sobrara el dinero para optar a algo más, subía las escaleras bastante cansado, tanto que le cabreo la escena con la que se encontró más adelante, justo afuera de su puerta estaba sentado con unas maletas y escuchando música su novio desde hace ya seis años Erwin, su mirada afilada se clavó en el rubio, ¿pero qué demonios hacia allí?

-¿oi, qué es lo que estás haciendo allí, Erwin?- dijo mientras le daba una pequeña patada al rubio quien se levantó casi de golpe.

-al fin llegas- le dijo para asfixiarlo en un abrazo- he estado esperando todo este tiempo en el frio, me he peleado con mis padres otra vez así que decidirme marcharme de casa para venir a vivir contigo- le decía el rubio mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-oi, espera un momento, eso es demasiado compromiso, ¿quién demonios te dijo que podías venir a vivir acá cuando quisieras?- reclamaba levi quien se sentía ya molesto por todo el peso del rubio encima suyo.

-pero levi, ya llevamos 6 años de relación, esto es sumamente normal, dime ¿acaso no quieres vivir conmigo?- levi se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada con ojos de cabreado.

No era que levi no quisiera a Erwin, si no que Erwin era todo un fastidio, ni el mismo se explicaba como aquella relación llevaba tanto tiempo, Erwin era el hijo de un importante empresario de la ciudad, por lo que el rubio vivía en lado más acomodado de ella, en resumen el rubio era el heredero de una vasta fortuna debido a la cadena de hoteles que poseía su padre, aun así, Erwin era un vago de oficio, con 28 años de edad no había trabajado jamás en la vida, era un mantenido, estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran, vistieran, alimentaran y transportaran a todos lados, por eso era hasta algo increíble que hubiese sabido llegar a la casa de levi sin levi.

-oi…no es eso….deberías volver a casa, de seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti y de seguro enviaran a gente a buscarte, no ocasiones un problema.

-eso no pasará...- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero tal como si de un niño se tratase- esta vez hemos peleado por algo muy grave, y yo…he decidido que quiero estar contigo por siempre..

-decidir por los demás….eso también lo hiciste..- pensaba levi quien estaba demasiado cansado para pensar mientras abría la puerta de su departamento- pasa de una vez, pero no desempaques nada, mañana te iras a casa con tus padres.

-que frio eres…- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras entraba con sus lujosas maletas.

Era una relación extraña, Erwin era hijo de padres ricos mientras levi no tenía familia alguna, fue abandonado a su suerte desde muy pequeño, por eso siempre debió arreglárselas para conseguir dinero aun haciendo cosas deshonestas, pero esas cosas, las había dejado, así decidió dedicarse a la docencia enseñando arte, y por cosas del destino conoció a Erwin en un bar de mala muerte, quien pensaría que ese sitio sería frecuentado por gente tan rica….fue Erwin quien se enamoró de levi, y le persiguió con tal insistencia que el moreno accedió a estar con él, tal vez…esa era la verdadera razón de la por qué estaban juntos…la maldita insistencia de Erwin….¿interés?...no, Erwin solía ser bastante egoísta con su herencia, y aun cuando llevaban seis años de relación levi jamás había pisado la casa de los Smith, ah…todas esas cosas pensaba levi mientras preparaba café…

-mi padre es un idiota, el insiste en que debo casarme pronto y formar una familia, no entiende que no estoy en edad de ni siquiera pensar en ello, me dijo que había encontrado una chica para mí, pero yo le dije…- hablaba Erwin casi sin respirar mientras recibía el café por parte de levi- por eso hui de casa, no estoy interesado en conocer a una chica…- dijo y contó su historia sin mencionar a levi en ningún momento.

-tal vez deberías obedecer a tu padre…-comento levi.

-ah?!...¿estás loco acaso?- reclamó enojado Erwin.

-piénsalo bien, un chico como tú que a sus 28 años no ha trabajado en nada, que ha abandonado cuanta carrera se ha puesto a estudiar y que no hace de su vida más que una eterna vacación, dime…sin el apoyo de tu padre… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le increpo levi quien a pesar de ser más joven que él era mucho más maduro.

-para eso te tengo a ti ¿o no?- le dijo sin ninguna mala intención, tal vez era el hecho de que Erwin era arrogante por naturaleza.

-déjate de bromas…-dijo molesto.

-ah, por cierto…¿cómo te fue en tu día?, debería preguntar eso ya que te recibiré en casa cada día- dijo casi como si de un ama de casa se tratase…

-bien, algo cansador porque me he levantado temprano y por eso…

-¿crees que tú estás cansado?, deberías haber estado en mis zapatos, papá me hizo ir a la empresa hoy para conocer los hoteles de….- interrumpió Erwin a levi para comenzar a hablar de sí mismo como siempre solía hacer.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sé para qué me preguntas sobre mi día cuando lo único que te importa es hablar sobre ti mismo, enserio…no sé cómo puedo seguir con un tipo como tu…- pensaba levi.

-hey levi..-dijo Erwin para acercarse a levi cautelosamente- sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- le dijo seductoramente.

-si…lo se..

-y…también sabes que nadie a excepción mía sería capaz de amarte con todo tu mal genio y extrañas costumbres ¿verdad?…

-dices eso siempre que puedes, lo tengo claro…tengo claro el horrible ser humano que soy y tal vez sea esa la razón por la que me resigno a estar contigo….simplemente…por qué nadie querría estar con alguien como yo- pensaba levi mientras se dejaba abrazar por Erwin- si lo se…- respondió.

-entonces no seas tan terco y déjame vivir aquí contigo…- dijo para arrancarle un fogoso y apasionado beso.

-sé que me estas manipulado, pero en el fondo, también lo creo, sabes, entregar el cuerpo a otro es fácil, que acepten tu cuerpo también es fácil, pero que acepten tu corazón y tus sentimiento como tú lo has hecho, eso sí que es difícil, se que nadie aceptaría lo que tu soportas de mí, me he vuelto vulnerable, y en verdad no soportaría que nadie más viera este patético y absurdo lado mío.- pensaba levi mientras era besado apasionadamente por Erwin.

-vamos a la cama levi, quiero hacértelo…- le dijo sin rodeo alguno.

Ya en la cama la acción no se hizo esperar, a penas después de un par de besos Erwin saco su dotado miembro tomándolo entre sus manos para ajustarlo hacia la entrada de levi, la cual a penas se había molestado en desvestir y que no estaba para nada preparada, ni el mismo levi había conseguido siquiera tener una erección.

-espera Erwin… no seas impaciente, no puedes llegar y meterla sin preparar ese lugar antes…-pensaba levi sumamente molesto, después de seis años, cómo es que aún no comprendía la dinámica del sexo entre hombres.

-aun no te has erectado si quiera, eso ¿es por qué tienes problemas de impotencia?-preguntó de manera grosera el rubio.

-claro que ¡no!- le dio una patada en la cabeza- eso es porque un maldito rubio hijito de papá no se molesta en preparar mi culo como es debido…- le reclamo con su venenosa lengua.

-bien, bien…. Lo hare, pero luego tu tendrás que montarte encima mío….- le exigió el rubio.

-siempre algo por otra cosa a cambio…estoy….tan cansado de esto…- pensaba levi.

Erwin bajo finalmente los pantalones de levi para proporcionarle un sexo oral que más que gustarle le resultaba incomodo, la lengua de Erwin se movía de manera muy lenta y por lugares que no provocaban cosquilleo alguno, levi se desesperaba, ya estaba empezado a tener sueño debido a la mala técnica del rubio…no, no era que tuviese mala técnica, es que simplemente lo estaba haciendo de mala ganas, por eso levi lo empujó hacia atrás.

-mejor deja que yo me encargue de esto…- dijo para lamer por completo su mano derecha y empezar a masturbarse de la manera en la que a él le gustaba, a medida que se masturbaba lamia sus dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos de su boca tal como si de un miembro se tratase, lo que encendió por completo a Erwin.

-levi…si quieres lamer algo…por qué no la chupas…- le dijo acercándole su miembro a la boca, no era que levi estuviese desesperado por meterse el miembro de Erwin a la boca precisamente, es que se lamía los dedos para prepararse a sí mismo, pero …estando en esa situación ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Tomó el miembro de Erwin con una mano y lo atrajo hasta su boca, por suerte otorgar sexo oral era algo que le calentana de sobremanera por alguna inexplicable razón, sentir como el miembro de su compañero se endurecía en su boca, acompañado de esos gemidos de placer le hacían endurecerse allí abajo, con su mano libre fue dilatando su entrada con cuidado para que Erwin pudiese darse paso en ella, la velocidad de las lamidas iba en aumento, su lengua se deslizaba furiosa de arriba hacia abajo, y Erwin ya no podía contenerse.

-date la vuelta, ¡quiero hincártela ahora!- le exigió casi de manera bestial

levi se dio la vuelta, levanto sus caderas exponiendo su trasero deseoso por sentir a Erwin dentro suyo, Erwin acomodo su miembro a la entrada de levi y entró de golpe provocándole algo de dolor al moreno quien comenzó a masturbarse para apagar la sensación de ardor y dolor que le regalaba el rubio, al cabo de unos minutos ese dolor se convirtió en placer y poco a poco sus caderas se fueron moviendo en busca de más.

-más….más fuerte Erwin, muévete más rápido…- le pedía de manera lasciva

-cállate…no digas nada, no te muevas….si lo haces….me correré en segundos….- decía Erwin quien no tenía resistencia alguna.

No podía gemir, no podía moverse, debía quedarse allí tal como si de una chica sumisa se tratase, levi comenzó a masturbarse o de lo contrario no llegaría a su clímax jamás, aun asi….

-ah…ah….levi…recíbelo…ah…

-espera Erwin…no!...

Dijo pero no alcanzo a detenerlo, Erwin se había corrido en cosa de minutos por completo dentro de levi, liberando una gran cantidad de esperma dentro de él, se dejó caer para abrazar a levi quien no se veía muy contento.

-eres espectacular, tu culo es increíble, no puedo contenerme cuando se trata de ti…- le decía sumamente satisfecho, mientras que levi…

-oi…aún no he terminado…- le reclamó…

-espera…me moveré…-dijo para envestirle, cosa que no tenía la más mínima gracia debido a que la verga de Erwin se encontraba ya fofa.

-la tienes terriblemente fofa…-le reclamo…

-¿quieres que use mis dedos o que te de sexo oral para acabar?

-no….tu…eres terrible en eso..- pensaba levi.

-aunque estoy…sumamente cansado…-decía para abrazarle como si de un oso de felpa se tratase…levi estaba cabreado pero enserio.

-mira, ha sido un día pesado para ti, mejor duérmete, yo iré a darme una ducha y me ocupare de mi problema yo mismo….-le dijo a un ya somnoliento Erwin…

-si….es..ta….bien…- dijo para quedarse profundamente dormido gracias a lo satisfecho que estaba mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-puto egoísta…- pensaba levi.

Levi estaba sumamente cabreado y lo peor es que no se le bajaba, se dirigió al baño desnudo, cerró la puerta con llave y ajusto una especie de camarita que tenía apuntando hacía la ducha, del mismo cajón saco una especie de consolador (dildo) de color rosa el cual vibraba, y ante aquella cámara comenzó a masturbarse con deseo y elegancia…

-ah….mmphhh….ah…

Hermosos gemidos salían despedidos de su boca, aquel dildo había entrado fácilmente debido al semen que llevaba en su interior el cual iba saliendo despedido por cada embestida provocada por su propia mano, las embestidas de sí mismo hacía su culo iban en aumentó, se preocupó de adoptar una posición más reveladora hacia la cámara, su cara se veía desde las fosas nasales hacia abajo, su cabello a penas se notaba, su cuerpo se veía por completo pero su cara jamás era revelada por completo más que la parte en donde pudiera apreciarse su abierta boca llena de placer.

Permitió a la cámara tomar un primer plano de su penetrado trasero, y mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y su masturbación despidió un último apasionante gemido para correrse por completo sobre su mano, dejando caer las gotas hacia el piso, ya exhausto, encendió la llave de la tina, y dejo que su cuerpo se bañara del brillo que le regalaba el agua, dándole al espectador una vista de un brillante y apetitoso cuerpo moldeado por los mismo dioses.

Una vez que salió del baño en su bata blanca pudo observar que su novio aun dormía profundamente, que desagradable, estaba sucio y sudado, definitivamente no dormiría a su lado de esa manera, se dirigió a la sala en donde armó el fotón para dormir allí, agarró su computadora portátil, conecto la cámara que usase hace un rato a la computadora y allí subió el video que grabase recientemente, al instante unas 100 visitas, nada mal…eso podían ser unos míseros ingresos extras, y quien sabe, tal vez le serviría para ser parte de su curriculum si es que algún día decidía regresar a sus clandestina vida, porque aunque Erwin no lo sabía levi era una estrella porno, de momento estaba retirado, por eso es que solo subía videos suyos masturbándose sin revelar su cara por completo, pero en algún momento fue una gran estrella, no podía negar que echaba de menos esa vida y los ingresos que le daba, gracias a eso pudo estudiar, pero…ahora era profesor, y un profesor no podía hacer esa clase de cosas, por eso es que vivía en ese lugar también, porque casi todos sus vecinos eran ansíanos y ninguno sabía de la existencia del internet, inocentemente apago la computadora y se preparó para dormir preguntándole a la vida como cada noche….

-¿realmente es mi destino quedarme con este chico?, ¿es qué no existe nadie más para mí?, no es que no quiera a Erwin pero….a veces desearía a alguien que se complementara más conmigo….alguien que me ame….¿sería acaso posible eso para alguien como yo?- pensaba mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, un muchacho que debería estar estudiando mantenía su habitación con llave, un paquete de pañuelos al lado de la computadora, sus pantalones abiertos dejando ver su enorme erección al aire, erección que era atendida furiosamente por sus manos….

-ah….ah….si…eso es….tócate así….muéstrame más…- decía de una manera muy lasciva mientras se masturbaba viendo el video que levi acababa de ver, así como seguramente hacían miles de personas más en este retorcido mundo…- ah…no me aguanto….ah…ah…

El muchacho y heichou (el apodo que usaba levi para subir sus videos) se corrían simultáneamente, uno en el video y el otro mirando la computadora, poco a poco su respiración se tranquilizaba, ese corrientoso orgasmo se desvanecía así mismo como el video se acababa, el chico tenía su mano embarrada de semen, hace nada estaba estudiando, pero tan pronto le llego la notificación de que un nuevo video de Heichou estaba en la red no dudo en darse un pequeño "descansó", a pesar de que no podía ver su cara estaba obsesionado con ese tal Heichou, se lo imaginaba y fantaseaba con el cada noche.

-si tan solo pudiese conocerte…Heichou….¿sería yo entonces lo suficientemente bueno para ti?- se preguntó como cada noche el chico de cabellos castaños….


	2. Chapter 2

**Volver a lo de antes**

Ese día se había levantado más temprano que otras veces, el mantenido de su novio se había acabronado toda la cama y al parecer no tenía intención alguna de despertar por lo que simplemente le ignoro y se fue a su trabajo, su trabajo…era algo que amaba y a la vez le daba grandes ingresos, ya que ser maestro en Japón es algo muy bueno para la economía de una persona, pero a levi le faltaba un par de meses para notar esas ganancias, debido a que a penas y estaba ejerciendo, eso sin contar que ya se había endeudado un poco comprando extraños artículos de limpieza, esa era su afición.

La mañana había pasado algo apresurada, levi se encontraba enseñando en su salón manteniendo la disciplina como era de esperarse de él, de pronto su clase fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-disculpe, levi sensei!- se escuchó la voz de unos de los inspectores del establecimiento, levi dejo de escribir en la pizarra, se volteó y atendió a la visita.

-dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le contesto amablemente mientras la clase se mantenía en silencio.

-disculpe pero, necesito que tome sus cosas y me acompañe a la oficina justo en este momento…

-ehh?- se escuchaban los murmullos por parte de los estudiantes, esa situación era bastante irregular, qué podía ser tan urgente para que hicieran que un maestro abandonara su clase justo en la mitad.

-disculpe, eso no será posible, justo ahora estoy en medio de mi clase, así que…

-no lo comprende, ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono más brusco el hombre interrumpiendo a levi quien se dio la vuelta con bastante incertidumbre.- tome todas sus cosas y acompáñeme ahora mismo…- le dijo seriamente.

-pero…¿y mi clase?

-enseguida vendrá un tutor a remplazarle, por favor…no me haga esperar más…

Levi estaba intrigado, sin poner mayor resistencia tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la oficina del director siendo guiado por el maestro que le había hablado hace unos segundos, abrió la puerta de la dirección y se encontró con un hombre muy serio y enfadado detrás del escritorio.

-señor Ackerman…- dijo con su ronca voz-tome asiento por favor…

-con su permiso- dijo para sentarse aún muy dudoso, ¿por qué estaba precisamente hay?,¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

-es usted uno de los miembros de esta respetable institución en donde la moral y las buenas costumbres son algo que nos identifican y destacan de las otras escuelas, somos reconocidos por ser personas respetables y de valores, por eso, usted comprenderá que no podemos dejar que nadie manche nuestra buena imagen que tanto nos ha costado crear, ¿verdad, Ackerman-san?

-yo…-titubeo algo nervioso- yo lo entiendo pero, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?.

-ackerman-san, usted no me desagrada, su curso es siempre uno de los más disciplinados y la limpieza en las salas a su cargo es ejemplar, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que una persona con sus principios pertenezca a esta escuela.

-mis principio son intachables, no entiendo de que me está hablando precisamente-reclamó levi

-dice no entenderlo ¿verdad?, tal vez…si observa este video lo entendería mejor…-dijo el director girando su computadora portátil para reproducir un video desde el reproductor central, al parecer el video había sido descargado, en el aparecía un sexy y joven levi siendo abusado por un tipo más fornido, siendo penetrado una y otra vez mientras el más bajito gemía con deseo, una extraña sensación, casi parecida a la muerte se apodero de levi, sentía como si de un momento a otro le fuesen a expulsar el alma para dejar de existir, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que esto le estaba pasando a el, la vergüenza, la humillación, el miedo… le habían descubierto-reconoce a la persona del video, ¿verdad?- dijo para cerrar la pantalla de la computadora y encararle nuevamente.

-señor director yo…

-tome sus cosas y márchese de mi escuela, presente su renuncia voluntaria mañana con la secretaria y no vuelva a acercarse por aquí.

-¿presentar mi renuncia?

-es lo que he dicho…o tal vez usted preferiría….ser despedido por falta a la moral asegurándose así que no vuelvan a aceptarle ni el más bajo de los establecimientos…-le increpo con una furiosa mirada, que impotencia, no tener chance de explicar nada y no poder defenderse.

-no señor…presentare mi renuncia mañana- dijo con la cabeza gacha…totalmente resignado.

-bien…ahora por favor…váyase de aquí…- le dijo casi como sintiendo asco.

Levi se retiró con un nudo en la garganta, sentía una gran pena y hasta ganas de llorar pero no era lo suficientemente sensible para lograrlo, se retiró sin siquiera despedirse de la clase por la que estuvo a cargo un año entero, ya lejos de la escuela caminando por las calles de la ciudad pensaba en su mala fortuna, qué es lo que haría ahora, debía pagar el alquiler, otro tipo de cuentas y eso sin contar con que ahora tenía a Erwin a su cargo, ¿pedirle dinero a Erwin?, no, de seguro no lo haría, si no lo hizo antes por qué iba a hacerlo ahora..

-todo esto es una mierda- dijo despacio levi mientras se adentraba a una tienda de conveniencia, una vez adentro se dirigió directo al pasillo de los licores, ya todo importaba una mierda, echo un pack con seis cervezas negras de una alto concentrado alcohólico, una botella de vodka y jugo cítrico para amenizar, miraba el wiski y el ron pensando en si sería conveniente gastar más dinero en alcohol y de pronto una voz le interrumpió.

-podrías invitarme a la fiesta que estás por realizar, ¿no?- una imprudente voz interrumpió a levi, ¿quién tenía tanto valor como para decirle esas insolentes palabras?, lentamente se volteó para llevarse una gran sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer, había pasado tanto tiempo.

-farlan…- dijo sumamente sorprendido, un hombre alto y de muy buen aspecto le miraba con una sonrisa.

-tiempo sin verte, levi…

-lo mismo digo-le sonrió levemente- ¿qué es lo que haces por aquí?

-hey, hey…tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme al trabajo, qué tal si te ayudo a pagar esas cervezas y conversamos un rato allá afuera…como en los viejos tiempos…- le dijo sumamente entusiasmado.

Farlan y levi solían ser compañeros de clase en la secundaria, eran de ese tipo de amigos que solían meterse en diversos problemas cada día, problemas graves para chicos de esa edad, ellos dos más una chica llamada Isabel estaban demasiado adelantados para su edad, tal vez por qué los tres vivían el mismo infierno, así fue como crearon una relación de absoluta confianza.

Los dos hombres pagaron las cervezas, compraron un paquete de cigarrillos, caminaron hasta una especie de riachuelo, bajaron y se sentaron en el verde césped para beber y conversar de la vida.

-ahh….lamento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrirte- decía farlan mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza- te esforzaste tanto para pagar tu carrera, y que te quiten el trabajo solo por un evento de tu pasado es una mierda…- dijo para seguir bebiendo, levi miraba hacia la nada, estaba sumamente molesto y triste.

-en ese entonces no tenía otra opción, busque muchos trabajos alternativos pero no me pagaban lo suficiente ni mucho menos me daban el tiempo para cumplir con las obligaciones de la universidad…no tenía otra opción pero eso…no es algo que le importe a ese cerdo director- dijo para fumar una gran bocanada de humo y expulsar- viejo degenerado, me doy una idea de cómo llego a dar con ese video, bueno… supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada..

-ahh…. Si era tan degenerado solo debiste ofrecerle algo de sexo a cambio de silencio..- dijo en tono de broma.

-si ese hubiera sido el caso entonces me hubiese sobornado desde el principio, pero no se dio la instancia- dijo seriamente

-eh?, ¿enserio lo pensaste?

-no…claro que no…- bebió de su cerveza..- es injusto, esos videos siguen viéndose hasta estas alturas y a mí no me pagan por eso..

-así es esto, lo grabas, te pagan una vez y luego ese video estará allí por siempre atormentándote…aunque…no me quejo de ello, gracias a ello tengo una buena vida- dijo para beber su cerveza.

-¿aun sigues en eso de las películas de adultos?-pregunto levi mirándole fijamente

-nunca pude dejarlo sabes…

-pero…¿no tenías una relación con Isabel?

-levi a diferencia tuya yo no tengo un título con el cual defenderme, esto es todo lo que se hacer, y en verdad es lo que me da ingresos más rápido, y en cuanto a Isabel…bueno…a las chicas no les gusta salir con un actor de películas para adultos…-dijo sonriendo amargamente mientras miraba al horizonte- yo la amaba sabes, pero…aun así no fui capaz de dejar esto…ni siquiera por ella, por eso….ella se casó…-dijo sumamente nostálgico, en su cara de notaba algo de remordimiento.

-lo siento…- dijo levi intentando empatizar, en la secundaría ellos dos siempre estaban juntos, levi juraba que se casarían algún día pero, simplemente no fue así.

-y qué me dices de ti, ¿soltero aún?- le miró con una sonrisa…

-no precisamente…¿te acuerdas de aquel rubio al que conocí en ese bar justo cuando terminábamos la escuela?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó farlan sorprendido- pero si le odiabas, no me digas que…

-de alguna manera paso, pero … no es una relación que me tenga del todo satisfecho-decía-¿por qué le estoy diciendo esto?-pensaba- supongo que es solo la fuerza de la costumbre.

-valla, eso no es…..-hizo un pequeño silencio para confirmar- …del levi que yo conocía…- dijo farlan provocando un incómodo silencio entre ellos dos, silencio que hacía a levi replantearse muchas cosas- así que tú al menos, ¿lo dejaste por el?-se refería a la "profesión"

-no, no fue por el…fue por mi carrera, aunque sinceramente, sigo subiendo uno que otro video ocasional con el mismo seudónimo de siempre, videos míos en donde no se ve mi cara… me dan un ingreso miserable aun cuando la cantidad de visitas es enorme…- dijo algo molesto para beber su cerveza.

-si…no es lo mismo si lo haces solo sin la ayuda de una productora…-hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los dos- a propósito, acabo de acordarme, mi jefe está buscando una nueva estrella para el, quien sabe…tal vez…podrías pensártelo..

-eh?...- farlan le entrego una tarjeta a levi, una tarjeta de presentación con el nombre de su jefe, su dirección y demás.

-hace unas semanas me comento, que necesita a un chico dispuesto a acostarse con otros hombres, dijo que de encontrar al indicado haría de el una estrella, sabes, las cosas ahora son diferentes, la gente es de mente más abierta y por alguna razón hay un gran número de mujeres que consume este tipo de películas en donde dos tipos tienen sexo…bueno, es el público al que van enfocadas las películas, eso y los gays…tal vez…podrías ver mucho, mucho más dinero del que veías antes….

-pero…mi carrera…-dijo levi algo titubeante.

-levi, tus videos ya están en la red de todos modos y por mucho que los intentes borrar, siempre habrá un maldito que lo tenga guardado y lo vuelva a subir….lo que quiero decir es que si te descubrieron una vez, volverán a hacerlo, perdóname amigo…pero esto es así….fue la decisión que tomamos entonces y ahora...no podemos tener remordimientos por ello.

Levi se quedó pensativo, era como si el diablo le tentara, justo ahora se había quedado sin dinero, sin trabajo y por mera casualidad se encontraba con farlan a quién no había visto en años para ofrecerle esta oportunidad.

-estaré con la productora un par de meses por aquí, es un sector bastante tranquilo para hacer este tipo de cosas, piénsatelo, mi número está al reverso, si quieres volver a ello me llamas y te acompañaré al casting….o de lo contrario puedes llamarme para salir a algún lugar con más tiempo.

Levi no dijo nada, pero guardo la tarjeta con mucho cuidado en su billetera.

-bien, ahora debo irme a filmar, estas cerveza me darán ánimo, debo hacer un trio con dos chicas y aunque suena muy excitante para algunos….a mí me suena a mucho trabajo tedioso y agotador por hacer….

-pensé que amabas tu trabajo..- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-claro que lo amor pero…cuando te has acostado con tantas chicas hermosas, pierde la gracia….

-entonces tal vez deberías acostarte con chicas feas..

-levi…- sonrió.

-o simplemente probar cosas nuevas…- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-créeme, a estas alturas son muy pocas las experiencias que no tengo, bueno…espero volver a verte pronto, por favor piensa en mí oferta, hay…mucho dinero en juego…bien ha sido un gusto, nos vemos..- dijo farlan para subir esa inclinado césped y marcharse abandonando a un pensativo levi.

-mucho dinero eh…..- dijo para apagar su cigarrillo sobre la lata vacía de cerveza, guardo todo el desperdicio en una bolsa y se marchó a su hogar en donde un aun dormido Erwin lo esperaba aun cuando eran las dos de la tarde- que bueno que compre comida- pensaba levi- oi levántate, viejo!- le dijo mientras le daba una patada a la cama.

-ah…levi?- preguntaba mientras despertaba con algo de dificultad- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-renuncie a mi trabajo, y a estas alturas del año es muy difícil que encuentre otro tipo de empleo, así que levántate y vete ahora a casa de tus padres…- dijo de manera muy fría.

-eh?...cómo que renunciaste, ¿por qué, qué sucedió?

Levi le miró fijamente, no podía decirle que los despidieron por culpa de su pasado de estrella pornográfica, debía decirle otra cosa..

-ah..- suspiro agotado- en verdad me obligaron a presentar una renuncia, al parecer uno de los maestros me vio paseando contigo por la ciudad, se enteraron de mis preferencias sexuales y bueno… podríamos decir que no cumplo con el perfil solicitado por el establecimiento, aun ahora queda gente así en este mundo…- dijo de manera totalmente creíble, Erwin se sentía molesto.-soy de lo peor, le estoy echando la culpa a Erwin de mi despido, pero …no podría decirle jamás la verdadera causa-pensó levi.

-oye, eso es discriminación, deberías quejarte, ir a la inspección del trabajo y acusar discriminación o algo pero…

-erwin…- le interrumpió algo molesto- todos esos trámites son engorrosos y aun así no aseguran que recuperes tu empleo, déjalo así, me las arreglare de otra manera, por eso te pido…que vuelves a tu casa…-dijo dándose la vuelta para poner la cena congelada en el microondas.

-levi, no quiero volver… y si…busco un empleo

-erwin….no te estoy pidiendo un favor, el dinero no me alcanza para mantenerte, no soy tu padre…. Puedes venir de vez en cuando pero no puedes quedarte aquí más de tres días seguidos, menos ahora que necesito un empleo, toma tus cosas y vete por favor.

-levi…¿por qué eres así conmigo?, deberías estar feliz de que estoy a tu lado…- le miraba Erwin con algo de tristeza.

-eso es….porque eres una carga terrible…- pensaba levi…- ven a comer, no volveré a decírtelo, entiende mi situación, además no tengo las comodidades que tienes en tu casa.

-eso es verdad pero…

-mañana saldré en la mañana a buscar trabajo, aunque dudo poder encontrarlo…

-no quiero irme…- dijo Erwin insistente, siempre era así, siempre era tan arrogante, levi se masajeo el entrecejo, le pidió paciencia al cielo y se dirigió hasta el rubio.

-mira hijito de papá, si pretendes quedarte en esta casa deberás generar algún tipo de ingreso, no es mi trabajo mantener de ningún vago, te doy exactamente dos semanas de prueba como máximo, pero debes buscar un empleo, y también…- dijo esto sumamente molesto- mantén mi casa de acuerdo a mis estándares de limpieza- le reclamó.

-supongo que es justo…- dijo el rubio muy poco convencido- bien, no hay nada que se pueda hacer….pera, para celebrar nuestro pacto, ¿no sería bueno un poco de sexo antes de la comida?

-lo que me faltaba, desempleado y obligado a tener deficiente sexo con mi egoísta amante…ni pensarlo- pensaba levi mientras calentaba la comida.

De alguna manera la insistencia de Erwin fue más grande y la resistencia de levi fue pequeña, en la cama se encontraba un inconsciente Erwin durmiendo satisfecho y cómo no, había comido, cagado y tenido sexo, no se podía estar mejor así, mientras que un poco satisfecho levi fumaba en el balcón con la camisa de Erwin puesta mientras observaba pensativo la tarjeta que le había entregado farlan hace un rato, volver a aquello era volver al camino fácil eso levi lo tenía claro, dejar que hombres degenerados volviesen a tocar su cuerpo y volver a la humillación que ello llevaba, sin embargo justo en este momento se sentía desesperado.

-así que…mucho dinero eh…. –pensaba levi sin parar de mirar la tarjeta con la propuesta de trabajo.

_hola, es fuckeffy, mucho gusto, no olviden dejar comentarios y dar like a mi lágina personal _

_ effyspag?ref=aymt_homepage_panel&amp;_nodl_

_Por favor, si les gusta este fic recomiendenselo a sus amigos :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un mounstruo sin sentimientos**

Se encontraba en la estación de trenes con un largo abrigo que le cubría hasta el cuello, una bufanda, lentes oscuros y una boina que lo hacían casi irreconocible, si bien hacía frio esa reacción era algo exagerada, aun cuando puso todo su esfuerzo en ello no tardó en ser reconocido por alguien que pasaba por allí.

-veo que has tomado muchas precauciones….- le miró- levi…- dijo sentenciando que sabía quién era.

\- ¿cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó levi.

-bueno, no te ofendas pero…encontrarse con un chico de 1,60 no es algo común por acá- dijo Farlan de manera burlona provocando que levi se enojara de sobremanera, y es que el chico era sensible con el tema de su estatura.

-hijo de puta- le dijo molesto.

-bien, bien- le sonrió- no te enfades y vámonos ya…- le dijo Farlan indicando que debía seguirle.

Ambos muchachos dejaron la estación de trenes y se dirigieron a un edificio comercial en el centro, allí tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso más alto, levi se veía nervioso, a penas y podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la mirada algo tembloroso, Farlan lo notó y sin rodeos le dijo.

-no te preocupes, esto no es como cuando teníamos 16…- dijo mirando con algo de tristeza a la puerta del ascensor.

-¿fue tan obvio que estoy asustado?- pensaba levi, asustado, claro que sí, y no era para menos, los casting de actores porno eran de temer, no era como si de entrada te fueras a acostar con una persona hermosa, primero tenías que pasar por el director y por lo general ese tipo era un cerdo, luego de desnudarte y observarte por completo, el y quienes estuviesen en la sala abusaban de ti por sin compasión dependiendo de sus gustos, levi tenía esa mala suerte de ser del gusto de todos, si bien eso le traía buenos papeles, también le daba como consecuencia el tener que acostarse con viejos cerdos de dirección, producción y edición, por eso levi le temía a las audiciones.

Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y el corazón de levi comenzó a latir agitadamente, uno de sus pies no se movía, era como si estuviese dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y correr en cualquier momento, en su mente, era lo que deseaba pero….por otro lado ya estaba allí y era estúpido desistir cuando se ha llegado tan lejos, caminaba a paso tembloroso tras Farlan pidiendo que el pasillo se hiciese más largo para nunca llegar a la sala de la audición.

-no debes preocuparte, el director es amigo mío y es hetero, nadie abusará de ti ni hará algo que no quieras….bueno…- dio una pequeña risita- eso creo…-suspiro..

-cómo que eso crees…¿no estás seguro?..- dijo sumamente nervioso levi pero era tarde, ya estaba allí.

Una enorme oficina y un hombre robusto de barba blanca estaba sentado en una silla, era el único que estaba en la oficina, cómo era lógico, un sillón en frente del escritorio, al observarlo levi tragó saliva pues ese solía ser el sillón en dónde violaban a los actores en el castin, lo terrible del asunto es que esa follada gratis no garantizaba la obtención del papel, pero…farlan le había traído, debía confiar en él, si le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse entonces debía de ser así…¿o no?

-señor Kubrik, este es levi, el chico que le mencione para el papel que está buscando.

Kubrik, el hombre corpulento de barba blanca le miro poco convencido para decir.

-el chico está más abrigado que hijo único, ¿podrías pedirle que se saque algo de ropa?- pido el hombre a farlan, tras esta declaración los nervios de levi se encendieron, después de todo había pasado tiempo.

-etto…- miro a levi- anda ya, quítate ese ridículo abrigo- le dijo farlan, levi accedió algo nervioso, se quitó el abrigo, las gafas, la bufanda y la boina dejando verse, aquel hombre hizo una expresión de asombro.

-chico, acércate hasta aquí- le dijo a levi quien se acercó rogando porque un tipo como él no se lo violase.

Levi se acercó lo más que pudo a su escritorio, inclino levemente su rostro hacía el hombre quien no dudo en acariciar un de sus mejillas para luego pasar su dedo pulgar sobre los labios haciendo temblar a levi de pánico provocando que este retrocediera instintivamente lo que ocasiono la risa de kubrik.

-jaja, ¿sueles ser así de sensible al tacto?- le preguntó ignorando su miedo.

-más o menos- respondió nervioso.

-bien…espero que eso no sea un problema porque eres lo que busco, no solo tu cara, tu piel y tus labios son tan suaves como los de una chica, además eres bastante atractivo para ser un hombre, ¿estás seguro de ser chico?.

-eh…si….¿usted quiere….ver mi…pe…

-no….no, en verdad no quiero, no me confundas pero no soy de esos…-le interrumpió, levi se sintió aliviado por un instante- no soy yo quien juzgará eso…tengo a mi propio asistente para ello.

La tranquilidad de levi se fue al carajo cuando escucho esas palabras, si ese viejo no se lo violaría de seguro tras la puerta abría alguien que si con el pretexto de probar sus "habilidades actorales"

-¡hanji, ven aquí!- grito el hombre hacia una puerta y para sorpresa de todos una mujer con gafas salió de allí, ¿una mujer ejerciendo un papel de directora en la industria del porno?...eso sí que era raro.

La chica se paró en frente de un sorprendido levi y un risueño farlan quien ya sabía todo.

-levi, te presento a hanji zoe, en verdad es para ella que trabajaras, yo me dedico a hacer películas normales pero hoy en día por alguna razón la industria del porno gay está vendiendo no solo a los mismo gays si no que a muchas mujeres y porque no decirlo, hombres curiosos, es ella la experta en el tema, así que te pido des tu mayor esfuerzo.

-lindas palabras kubrik, pero aún no he dicho que tenga el papel- reclamo hanji mirando fijamente a levi mientras hacía su aparición, la extraña mujer de gafas se acercó hasta el chico sigilosamente, lo examinaba tal como si de una obra de arte se tratase tocando su cara y su cabello provocando en levi un extraña sensación de repudio.

-qué es…..¿esta fea sensación?- se preguntaba levi mientras era tocado por la mujer.

\- desvístete por completo por favor!- dijo animosamente la chica causando una cara de póker en todos los presentes.

-eh?, espera un momento, farlan dijo que sería diferente, está bien…que te examine un mujer en este tipo de cosas es diferente pero…¿acaso ella llamará a alguien para que me lo haga o quizás…?...- pensaba preocupado levi mientras desviaba su mirada hasta farlan, ¿acaso la mujer extraña esa le haría acostarse con farlan para evaluar sus dotes actorales?- no me digas que…- pensaba levi preocupado mirando a farlan.

-vamos levi, no seas tímido, hazlo…- dijo farlan con extraña serenidad.

Levi no tuvo más remedio, después de todo sabía que no se iría de allí sin desnudarse después de todo así era la industria, levi se quitó la ropa por completo y un extraño sonrojo cubrió a la mujer por completo, era casi como si fuera a echar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento…

-LAMPIÑO!...NO LO PUEDO CREER ES….TOTALMENTE LAMPIÑO!- grito como enferma de la cabeza mientras tocaba el pecho de levi, sus piernas y brazos, la situación era algo cómica, la mujer era tan extraña que provocaba rechazo- dime levi, ¿eres así o te depilas?- preguntaba mientras tocaba su piel fascinadamente.

-eh….bueno yo…soy así, aunque…me depile un poco la parte delantera de…

-ABRE LAS PIERNAS Y AGACHATE!-gritó la mujer.

\- ._. – levi estaba impactado, sin más remedio tuvo que hacerlo, hanji abrió las piernas de levi y separo sus nalgas para observar detalladamente su entrada, levi se sentía humillado por completo mientras que levi pensaba en su mente en alguna hermosa manera de matar a esa extraña mierdecilla de gafas.

-es increíble, casi pareces una mujer por aquí, tu cuerpo me tiene fascinada, se venderá muy bien- dijo hanji para soltarle finalmente- puedes vestirte, perdona si fui algo imprudente pero esto es así, no es mi intención abusar de ti ni nada, eso lo hará la persona con quien grabes jajaja….- reía con una mano tras la nuca mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban con un aura de rechazo- en fin, levi...haz trabajado antes en esto según lo que me ha dicho farlan, he visto tus videos y se que eres muy buen material, en poco tiempo hare de ti una estrella, ¿estas interesado en trabajar aquí conmigo?

-bueno…no depende mucho de si estoy interesado o no, es que necesito el maldito dinero- pensaba levi- si, me interesa- dijo calmadamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-bien, entonces demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- dijo para ofrecerle la mano pero por alguna razón levi sentía un aura de rechazo contra esa mujer, miro su mano extendida por un largo tiempo sin ser capaz de devolverle el apretón.

-esta mujer siquiera ¿ se habrá molestado en lavar su mano?- pensaba mientras la miraba con asco.

-hey…que te estoy dando la mano…

Luego de un par de minutos levi y hanji se encontraban en una oficina para firmar el contrato, farlan le había dejado pues tenía una filmación esa mañana, levi estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio leyendo el papel de contrato casi sin poder creer cuanto le pagarían por una simple película.

-bueno la cosa es la siguiente, eres el tipo perfecto y porque no decirlo, a quien he estado buscando desde hace tiempo para hacer mi estrella- le decía con mucho entusiasmo- como eres mi estrella me preocupare de cuidar de ti, por hoy pondré un anuncio en internet y mañana haré una audición para que escojas a tu compañero de escena.

-espera un minuto…¿yo escogeré a mi compañero?...-preguntó levi bastante sorprendido.

-por supuesto, como te lo explicó Kubrick gran parte de nuestra clientela corresponde a un público femenino, a las chicas no les importa tanto el sexo duro en pantalla, pero si agradecen ver química entre los protagonistas, por eso, será más real si tu escoges a alguien que cumpla con tus gustos.

\- ya veo…eso me parece algo bueno…- dijo levi bastante conforme por lo demás.

-bien, pondré un aviso en una de estas páginas y si tenemos suerte mañana mismo tendremos a algunos chicos deseosos de filmar contigo, como eres mi estrella te protegeré, no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi- decía hanji mientras escribía en la computadora aquel anuncio- te haces llamar Heichou y por lo que veo…tienes bastante seguidores… nada mal…nada mal…

-¿Cuándo empezaríamos a grabar entonces?- preguntó levi algo ansioso, y es que en verdad la renta se le venía encima.

-mmm…si todo sale bien, mañana mismo al medio día, así que por favor, preséntate listo…sabes a que me refiero..

-por supuesto que si…- afirmo levi.

Del otro lado de la ciudad a eso de las cuatro de la tarde un chico de cabellos castaños dejaba los zapatos en la entrada para caminar en calcetines por toda la casa.

-¡estoy en casa!- gritaba eren, un chico de 15 años, metro setenta de estatura, cabellos castaño y ojos esmeralda, a pesar de que llevaba su uniforme, se notaba algo desalineado, su corbata siempre estaba fuera de lugar y su camisa fuera del pantalón, se acercaba a paso firme a la cocina, guiado por el exquisito aromo que salía de ella.

-hola eren, ¿Qué tal la escuela?- preguntaba su madre quien terminaba de cocinar lo que parecía una exquisita cena.

-Nada nuevo, solo ir a perder el tiempo…- decía eren mientras se sentaba sobre una encinera para charlar con su madre.

-la madre de jean me ha llamado hoy en la tarde, por lo que sabía hoy sus clases terminaban más temprano que de costumbre, me dijo que llamó a jean un montón de veces a casa pero nadie contesto por lo que supuso que estaba aquí contigo, pero…le dije que tampoco estabas aquí, ¿acaso salieron ustedes dos a alguna parte?- preguntó calmadamente la mamá de eren.

Eren frunció levemente el ceño, estaba algo enojado, la verdad es que le molestaba bastante que le hablarán de jean.

-Yo no he salido con ese cara de caballo a ninguna parte- dijo notoriamente molesto.

-¿es así?, yo también pensé que estabas con el, dime...¿acaso ustedes dos se pelearon?- pregunto la madre de eren mientras revolvía la comida.- hace tiempo que no le traes a casa, antes solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos eh incluso el venía a quedarse seguido a dormir, ¿dime, te has enojado con el?, ¿o es que acaso cambiaste tus amistades?.

-ja…eso deberías preguntárselo a Jean, es el quien de repente se puso tonto, además…prefiere estar con ese chico pecoso de marco, en verdad no me importa, de seguro a de haber estado con el…- dijo eren algo molesto.

-ya veo- asintió su madre.

-en fin, me daré una ducha antes de cenar, hoy tuve deportes y estoy asqueroso- dijo eren.

-está bien cariño, cuando termines estará listo.

-¿papá vendrá esta noche a cenar?

-no creo que sea posible…- dijo su madre algo apenada.

-ya veo..- dijo eren marchándose indiferente dejando atrás a su madre.

-hay hijo mío, podrás ocultarle las cosas a los demás pero no a mí, lo llamo amistad pero…sé que algo extraño pasa entre tú y jean, algo que va más allá, tal vez estés molesto ahora, quien sabe… ¿qué te darás una ducha porque tuviste deportes?...ja…¿y cuando has hecho eso?, ¿qué me quieres ocultar hijo?... me hago una vana idea de lo que esté pasando, yo al menos no creo que tengamos problemas con eso…no al menos…que tu padre se entere…- pensaba Carla quien comenzaba a tener sospechas sobre la dirección sexual de eren, a la edad que tenía jamás había llevado alguna novia a casa aun cuando las chicas caían rendidas por el, y a cambio…solía estar siempre mucho tiempo con un solo amigo.

Mientras en el baño de la casa jaegar un molesto eren se daba un baño de burbujas, recostaba la cabeza en el respaldo para mirar al techo mientras su cuerpo se estiraba por completo.

-ah…¿qué es lo que he hecho?...no debí caer en sus redes otra vez…- pensaba eren recordando lo que hubiese hecho hace unas horas atrás para hundir su cabeza por completo bajo el agua….recordando…

Esa mañana se había alistado para ir a clases aunque sin ganas, le molestaba el hecho de tener que pasar por fuera de la casa de su ex para ir a la escuela, había intentado cambiar las rutas varias veces pero ninguna se le acomodaba tanto como esa y precisamente hoy, había salido tarde.

-mierda, tener que pasar por afuera de la casa del cara de caballo es de lo peor…- pensaba eren mientras reclamaba entre dientes.

Se iba acercando a la casa de jean gradualmente, se puso los audífonos para parecer indiferente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar demostrando saberse el camino de memoria, la verdad es que el volumen iba al mínimo, ya que iba con los ojos cerrados para no ver a jean, al menos debía escuchar si algún auto imprudente o alguna otra cosa quisiera arrollarlo de repente… pero muy diferente a eso, no fue un auto lo que escuchó…sino que un…

-hola eren!, ¿cómo estás?- preguntaba un alegre chico de pecas sacándole de todo su ensimismamiento.

Eren abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un sorprendido jean en la entrada de su casa, y un amistoso marco quien pasaba a buscarle, de inmediato los celos le invadieron…¿celos?...no..ni hablar, ya no era problema suyo.

-hola- respondió eren haciéndose el indiferente, este gesto enfureció a jean, lo único que quería ese chico es que alguna vez eren lo notase pero muy por el contrario….

-MARCO, ES TAN AGRADABLE QUE VENGAS A BUSCARME, POR FAVOR VAMONOS JUNTOS A LA ESCUELA…- gritaba jean en un notorio intento por captar la atención de eren.

-jean…¿por qué gritas?- preguntaba un avergonzado marco..

Jean y marco caminaban tras eren mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, cada vez que jean quería hacerle un elogio a marco se preocupaba de hacerlo cuan fuerte le fuese posible.

-MARCO TU SI QUE ERES INTELIGENTE…NO COMO OTROS TONTOS SUICIDAS QUE HE CONOCIDO…- decía para irritar a eren quien iba escuchando.

-tonto suicida ¿eh?...pero vaya que gemías bajo este tonto suicida…- pensaba eren quien ya empezaba a encabronarse.

-no entiendo a quién te refieres..- decía algo nervioso marco por el denso ambiente que se estaba dando.

Faltaban solo dos calles para llegar a la escuela, eren ya estaba harto de tanto insulto indirecto hacia su persona, antes de dar un paso más se dio la vuelta y se devolvió, acto que sorprendió a jean y a marco quienes iban tras el, especialmente a jean.

-eren…¿dónde vas?- preguntaba un preocupado Marco.

-no me han dado ganas de entrar a clases….pásensela bien…- dijo con indiferencia para marcharse.

Eren paso por el costado de jean, el chico de pequeños ojos dorados se enfureció, ¿por qué esa actitud altanera?,¿a dónde demonio iba?

-oi, Jaegar, no pretendas irte de pinta cuando todos los demás nos esforzamos en estudiar, ¿a dónde iras?, ¿no crees que solo estás haciendo lo que se te viene en gana?-gritaba un ofuscado jean a eren, eren se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de darle la espalda volteó la cabeza y respondió.

-al menos desde hace una semana….lo que pase conmigo no es asunto tuyo….- "no es asunto tuyo", estas palabras retumbaban en su cráneo mientras observaba a eren marcharse, tenía rabia, impotencia y hasta ganas de llorar, ¿por qué la presencia de eren le provocaba tantas emociones confusas?...ira…

-jean…¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupado marco.

-marco, iré tras ese irresponsable suicida, si el profesor pregunta solo dile que llegaré más tarde, no dejaré que ese idiota se vaya de pinta mientras sus compañeros se esfuerzan y trabajan..- dijo jean para marcharse tras eren sin pensarlo dos veces..

-eh?...etto….jean?- se quedó marco sin saber que hacer…

A lo lejos un indiferente eren caminaba de vuelta a casa, pero por supuesto que no iría hasta allí, se pasaría a algún lugar supuso, tal vez a un subterráneo de video juegos al menos hasta que le diera la hora de salida, caminaba sin rumbo definido ya bastante lejos de la escuela cuando sintió que una mano tomaba su brazo, se volteó de inmediato para notar a un ofuscado jean tras el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto eren tan indiferente y frio como le era posible.

-¡¿qué demonios es lo que pretendes?!, escapando así de clases como si fuera cualquier cosa…- gritaba jean mientras tomaba con fuerza el antebrazo de eren, aquel escandalo hizo que las personas que pasaban cerca se voltearan a observar, se provocó un silencio incomodo entre ambos, jean miraba enojado a eren y mientras, a lo lejos el típico sonido de la "campana" que anunciaba el inicio de clases se escuchó, a penas y este sonido llegó a sus oídos, jean cambio su aspecto de enojó por uno de preocupación, mierda…sin querer se había quedado afuera de clases por perseguir a eren.

-ahora… tú también…te has fugado de clases- le decía irónico eren.

Por alguna razón y después de unos minutos ambos muchachos terminaron en la casa de jean la cual solía quedar sola por las mañanas y hasta la tarde, eren estaba en la habitación de jean esperando que este trajera algunos bocadillos que le había ofrecido, mientras observaba la televisión matutina, pero que mala era la programación a esa hora, luego de unos minutos jean entro con una bandeja, sobre ella unos vasos de soda y unas frituras para comer, jean se acercaba nervioso a un frio eren.

-¿cómo es que terminamos aquí?- preguntaba eren sumamente indiferente.

-ya te lo dije, las puertas de la escuela se cierran tan pronto suena la campana, pasarse por la reja no es una opción, el portero siempre está vigilando…además…si nos hubiésemos quedado dando vueltas por allí de seguro algún policía nos hubiera arrestado y hubiese llamado a nuestros padres, y eso…no es algo que necesite ahora..- decía molesto jean.

-supongo que no hay más remedio…

-deberías ser un poco más agradecido…solo estoy salvando tu maldito pellejo- decía subiendo el tono un molesto jean mientras dejaba la bandeja en el piso.

-tampoco es como si te lo hubiese pedido.

-tsk…¿por qué demonios eres tan irritante...?...no sé por qué si quiera me molesto en ayudarte…

-buena pregunta.. ¿Por qué lo haces?...¿por qué siempre te preocupas tanto de mí?- increpó eren a un sorprendido jean, era cierto ¿por qué seguía preocupándose tan evidentemente por eren?, no era como si siguieran saliendo juntos, eso ya había terminado pero aun así…

-bueno…supongo que es la costumbre…- intentó desviar el tema.

-¿es así?

\- bueno…¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?...¿tienes algo que comentar…jaegar?

-no realmente, supongo que las cosas entre nosotros están más que claras- dijo eren para levantarse del suelo y acostarse sin vergüenza alguna sobre la cama de jean- voy a dormir hasta que me dé la hora de salida de la escuela, entonces…me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

-oi, no te acuestes en la cama de los demás como si fuese tu propia cama- dijo jean molesto levantándose para intentar sacar a eren de su cama- sal de allí, maldito pesado, ¿crees que vas a dormir y no hacer nada?, esto no es un albergue- reclamaba molesto jean.

-deja dormir de una maldita vez, tu vete a la cama de tus padres- reclamaba eren quien ya se había sacado los zapatos y comenzaba a meterse dentro de las sábanas.

-ni creas- jean estaba molesto, se puso a un costado para empujar a eren y sacarlo de su cama, ambos muchachos hacían fuerzas contrarias, uno intentando quedarse y el otro intentando sacarlo, de pronto, en un movimiento mal ejecutado jean perdió el control y calló sobre eren, calló de tal manera que sus rostros quedaron muy apegado uno del otro, sus narices estaban a escasos centímetros, ¿cómo es que había pasado eso?

-eh….yo…- jean se sonrojaba, miraba muy de cerca a quien hace solo un par de semanas atrás fuese su novio, a penas y podía creer lo nervioso que estaba, el y eren solos, uno arriba del otro de manera accidental, sobre un cama…solos en la misma casa, de seguro la receta perfecta para el descuido, mientras jean estaba nervioso y sonrojado eren se mantenía completamente indiferente.

-oi…¿no piensas salirte de encima?- dijo indiferente eren, que rabia, jean se sentía impotente, cómo fue tan estúpido para enamorarse de un chico como el….¿enamorarse?...no sabía a ciencias cierta si era amor como tal pero una cosa si estaba clara, ese chico le movía el piso más de lo permitido, se sentía molesto, le había dejado sin mayor explicación, le había resultado sumamente fácil dejarle mientras que le había llorado la semana entera y ahora le tenía allí, bajo su cuerpo por extrañas circuntasias …pero no…no señor…está vez no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, esta vez le seduciría no para que eren volviese con el sino que como medio de desquite, para que supiese lo que se estaba perdiendo al estar sin el y por qué no…provocar de alguna manera que el también sufriera al menos la mitad de lo que había sufrido el, así era jean…un chico rencoroso.

-oie…jean..tu…- intentó decir eren pero fue acallado con un apasionado beso- eren ni se inmuto, le respondió el beso a jean porque de alguna manera estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo pero aún así….¿qué había sido eso tan de repente?, ambos muchachos dejaron de besarse, jean a penas se separo de eren, escondió su cabeza entre su cuello y le abrazó fuertemente en completo silencio.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó eren, jean comenzaba a llorar, que fastidio, ¿por qué siempre solucionaba todo de esa manera?, eren podía sentir como su cuerpo se movía entre cortado debido al llanto profundo que salía de el…extrañamente sin mayores sonidos, que fastidio…lamentablemente eren era ese tipo de personal de corazón fácil, ese tipo de personas que no soportan ver a alguien triste y que sin importar nada consuelan hasta lograr animar a la persona en cuestión, por eso…a pesar de que no quería hacerlo del todo abrazó a jean, acariciaba sus cabellos a modo de consuelo con la esperanza de que el bipolar chico se calmase.

-deja de llorar…- dijo amablemente.

-¿por qué...por qué eres así conmigo…lo que paso entre nosotros…no significo nada?- eren se limitó a quedar en silencio, en verdad no sabía que responder pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, no importaba que demonios respondiera, de seguro el jamás tendría la razón.

-eso…no importa…ya paso…no te preocupes por eso…- respondió eren…cómo no iba a importar, pensaba jean.

-dices que no te importa verdad…- decía jean entre triste y molesto- entonces….si hago algo como esto…tampoco debería importar…¿verdad?- dijo jean para tomar sorpresivamente a eren por sus mejillas acercarlo y darle un suave y tierno beso...los ojos de jean se mantenían cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que los ojos de eren no tenían alteración alguna, eren se dejó besar tranquilamente pero tan pronto como jean se separó de el notó que la cara de eren seguía tan indiferente como siempre, este era el segundo beso y otra vez no había respuesta alguna.

Jean quería llorar, enserio…¿enserio no sentía nada?, entonces…¿todo lo que había pasado entre ellos todo este tiempo había sido solo un juego?, jean le miraba apenado.

-¿por qué has hecho eso?...- preguntaba eren fríamente.

-tu…ni te inmutas cuando hago algo así…

-¿debería?

-un humano normal mostraría al menos alguna reacción…

-así que después de todo no querías salvar mi pellejo, este era tu verdadero propósito ¿verdad?, no sabía que quería acosarme- dijo eren quien aún se mantenía bajo el muchacho.

-eres … muy cruel..- decía jean para agachar la cabeza, unas lágrimas cayeron traviesas debido a la increíble indiferencia de eren.

-¿por qué?...¿por qué?...de un día a otro me dejas así como si nada, ¿qué es lo que hice mal?...no te importo en lo más mínimo, no importa cuando me esfuerce para que lo notes tu jamás… acaso todo lo que paso entre nosotros ¿fue un juego?...¿qué significo realmente para ti?...- lloraba jean mientras le reclamaba a eren, la cabeza de jean fue apoyándose gradualmente al hombro de eren, las manos del más alto se aferraban a la camisa del menor en un intento de reclamarle, eren se sentía incómodo, no pensaba que los sentimientos de jean fueran tan en serio.

-jean…- suspiro eren, más que por lastima suspiro de hastió, era cansador tener que estar hablando de estos temas.

-¿por qué terminaste conmigo tan de repente?...¿hice algo mal?...¿no supe satisfacerte?...eso suele importarte mucho ¿verdad?- decía jean aferrándose a eren en un abrazo.

-esto es muy triste, tu necesidad de atención es obvia, en este momento podría mentirte y prometerte el cielo solo para que me dejes entrar en tu cuerpo y tu….aun sabiendo que es así me dejarías hacerlo….una persona que ha perdido la dignidad hacia si mismas hasta ese punto es algo tan triste… no es solo el hecho de que siempre estés con marco, no soy celoso pero tampoco me gusta que toquen lo mío…como decirlo….soy posesivo…no te confundas…no hablo de amor…me refiero a orgullo yo debí ser suficiente …pero…fuera de eso… perdí el interés en ti…pero eso yo nunca…podría decírtelo..- pensaba eren mientras dejaba que jean le abrazase mientras que en el mismo lapso de silencio jean pensaba por su parte…

-eres cruel, eres tan cruel y sin embargo, mi corazón está como loco por ti, me odio por esto pero…amo el contacto con tu piel, amo tus abrazos, tu olor, todo….pero…eres indiferente…pensé que si utilizaba a marco para provocarte celos te acercarías un poco más a mi pero…dio el efecto contrario, terminaste por alejarte definitivamente…eren…se que solo te acuestas conmigo para descargar tus ganas, que no sientes nada pero….aun así….aun así….- pensaba jean mientras se acercaba gradualmente a la boca de eren para besarla apasionadamanete mientras lloraba, eren se dejaba besar, la respiración de jean se agitaba mientras que eren estaba sumamente estable, muestra corporal de la poca excitación que sentía.

-jean…deja de hacer eso…- pedía eren amablemente sin alejarlo si quiera.

-eren…- jean abrió sus piernas para sentarse sobre las piernas de eren, se acercó sexymente para besarle una vez más, sus manos rodeaban su cuello en un abrazo mientras sus caderas se movían sutil y traviesamente- eren no seas cruel…déjame sentirte…- pidió jean notoriamente excitado.

-jean…yo…- dudaba eren, ¿cuál era el sentido de hacerlo con alguien tan problemático?

-eren…- volvía a suspirar para besarle más apasionadamente, sus caderas se movían adelante y hacia atrás rozando con fuerza el miembro de eren para despertarlo- dejaré que hagas lo que quieras….solo….déjame estar contigo- decía sexymente.

Que poca vergüenza, que poco amor a si mismo, pensaba eren, era obvio que eren no sentía nada más por jean pero…tampoco era como si se tuviese que estar enamorado de otra persona para tener sexo, el sexo era solo sexo y debido a los movimientos de jean la bestia en eren había despertado, no era porque se trataba de jean, perfectamente podría haber sido un completo extraño, era solo el hecho de que justo en ese momento se había puesto terriblemente caliente.

Eren tomo a jean y lo volteo para quedar por encima de el, no fue necesario decir nada más, de alguna manera…ambos llegaron a un acuerdo sin palabras, sus cuerpos estaban al límite, uno de ellos porque estaba debajo de la persona que amaba mientras que el otro solo la tenía muy dura y el sexo era algo que se daba natural en el.

-no te arrepientas de esto luego…- susurró eren al oído de jean para devorarlo por completo, lamía sus oídos mientras intruseaba por debajo de la camisa de jean para sentir su piel desnuda, el mayor comenzaba a gemir, era inevitable, eren conocía todos sus puntos débiles- aprovecharme de los sentimientos de este tipo solo para correrme en el…yo…sinceramente debo ser un monstruo…- pensaba eren mientras comenzaba a excitar a jean.

Sin paciencia alguna y dentro de un apasionado beso eren volteó a jean una vez más, dejó que jean apoyase la cabeza en la almohada, rápidamente se bajó los pantalones, sacó su excitado miembro, puso sus rodillas tras los hombros de jean, agarró su cabeza y le obligó a darle sexo oral de la manera más salvaje posible, tomando su cabeza y moviéndola a fuerza para otorgarse a si mismo con la cabeza de su compañero pequeñas y sabrosas embestidas que le harían correrse en cualquier momento.

Jean derramaba lágrimas, estaba siendo tan cruel incluso para el sexo, tan preocupado de su propio placer y sin embargo aun cuando era tan humillado…como le gustaba tener a eren dentro suyo, sentir como su boca se endurecía, escuchar sus gemidos de placer, el quería ser el único ….el único capaz de ofrecerle esas emociones, jean podía sentir como el miembro de eren pasaba más allá de su uvula doblándose y penetrando hasta lo más profundo, cualquiera en su lugar ya hubiese tenido un actor reflejo o al menos hubiese hecho una arcada pero jean estaba acostumbrado a eren, las manos de eren se movieron más velozmente provocando que la cara de jean chocase contra su bajo abdomen, pronto le dio las ultimas y más feroces embestidas para correrse por completo dentro de el.

-trágalo todo…no dejes ni una gota- le pedía autoritariamente mientras un sumiso jean obedecía, no importaba el hecho de que eren se hubiese corrido, simplemente no sacaba su miembro de la boca de jean…- no la saques hasta que se vuelva a parar…hazlo….

Jean se ayudaba de sus manos y lengua para excitar nuevamente a eren, le masturbaba y lamía coordinadamente, al cabo de unos cortos minutos logró su cometido con excito, una vez estuvo erecto nuevamente, eren sacó su miembro de jean, se agacho un poco hasta su compañero, sacó sus pantalones y ropa interior para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿te has excitado a tal punto solo con chupármela?-decía irónicamente eren humillando a jean- tu si que debes amar mi pene…- decía casi riéndose de el, maldito eren, no era necesario ser tan cruel con algo que era tan evidente- sin embargo…. Te daré una recompensa por esto.

Eren tenía a jean desnudo cintura abajo, tomo sus piernas y las elevo, la parte trasera de sus rodillas estaban sobre los hombros de eren, el muchacho afirmaba sus muslos fuertemente con amabas manos mientras se inclinaba un poco para darle el mejor sexo oral de la vida.

El trabajo oral de eren era realmente bueno, era como si su lengua tuviese vida propia, dueña de moverse de las más inalcanzables maneras, jean ahora se ahogaba en un festejo de gemidos, a ratos eren mordía el miembro de jean para apagar su excitación mientras volvía a lamer fieramente para volverle a dejar al límite, después de un rato eren soltó a jean.

-¿en qué posición quieres que te la meta?...decide…- le preguntaba eren sonrojando por completo a jean, en verdad que eren no tenía vergüenza- si no me lo dices podría hacer algo que no te guste.

-yo solo…- decía a penas y muy avergonzado- quiero hacerlo viéndote a la cara…- respondió jean dando a entender sus sentimientos una vez más lo cuales fueron indiferentes para eren.

-¡misionero entonces!- dijo eren para darse paso despacio a la entrada de jean la cual estaba por lo demás bastante dilatada, fue cosa de una vez para entrar por completo, tan pronto como entró logró chocar de inmediato con su punto g interno enloqueciendo a jean en segundos, eren embestía lenta y juguetonamente y vaya si lo disfrutaba jean quien intentaba contener sus enormes ganas de correrse.

-ah…eren…mph…- gemía jean.

-calla…es molesto…

-ah…pero…yo…

-bien….ya que no escuchas lo que pido solo lo haré de tal manera en la que no seas capaz de pronunciar una palabra- eren levanto las piernas de jean haciendo que sus rodillas se tocasen con sus propias orejas, recostó su abdomen contra su muslos y penetró fuertemente.

-ah….ah…- jean en verdad no podía decir nada, estaba tan excitado, eren era tan pero tan bueno en esto, estaba chocando con su punto g y era un deleite, pasaron unos segundo y jean se corrió por completo sobre su abdomen, ya estaba en su límite desde hace rato, debido a la excitación y las fuertes envestidas no fue capaz de decírselo a eren quien seguía penetrando fuertemente.

-la sensación de seguir siendo envestido aun después de haberte corrido es…extraña…pero …no está mal….eren…puedes correrte dentro mío si quieres…yo quiero recibirlo todo de ti…- pensaba jean quien no podía pronunciar nada, eren estuvo deleitándose con el agujero de jean durante 2' minutos más antes de ser capaz de correrse, cuando sintió que venía el choque eléctrico sacó rápidamente su miembro de jean, tomo su cara, se acercó hasta su boca afirmando su miembro con una mano.

-¡trágalo!- le exigió una vez más y jean aceptó gustos, eren sabía que jean se había corrido hace bastante, y debido al intenso movimiento ahora el mayor estaba sin fuerzas para nada, eren le dejo la cara embarrada, tan pronto jean se vio libre de eren cayó rendido sobre su cama, eren se acercó, tomo su mano la alzo en alto y la dejó caer, esta calló enseguida sin fuerza alguna- ¿ha sido mucho para ti?, pensé que marco lo hacía intensamente también…o acaso ¿el es "el de abajo"?

Jean estaba demasiado cansado como para responder ese tipo de estupideces, ojala y fuera cierto, ojala y estuviese saliendo con marco, marco era lindo y buena persona, no como el pero demonios…seguía demasiado enamorado del maldito ojiverde aun sabiendo que eso no tenía futuro.

Eren terminaba de bañarse dejando también sus recuerdos de aquella tarde con jean, había sido tonto, se había dejado llevar por el momento y sus insistentes hormonas y de seguro ahora jean estaría confundiendo las cosas de nuevo, eren se puso una camisa blanca y calzoncillo parecido a un traje de baño azul, colocó una toalla sobre su cabeza y decidió esperar la cena en su habitación, mientras estaba allí encendió la computadora de escritorio, reviso su correo, una extraña notificación bastante interesante por lo demás le había llegado, no dudo en abrirla enseguida y con entusiasmo leyó.

**_Quieres tener la oportunidad de acostarte con el famoso Heichou!, ahora puedes, si tienes más de 18 años envía un correo a….. con tus p4apeles de sanidad al día, tu certificado de nacimiento y cedula de identidad, no importa si eres amateur, los mejores serán llamado a un casting para conocer a Heichou, no pierdas la oportunidad…_**

Leer ese mail había hecho latir su corazón como no había latido en años, era la mejor noticia, al fin estar suscrito a tanas páginas pornográficas daba frutos, no importaba como el lograría acostarse con Heichou.

Hola es fuckeffy esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, si les gusta este fic compartanlo con sus amistades, por favor dejen comentarios y no olviden dar like a mi pagina :)

effyspag?ref=aymt_homepage_panel&amp;_nodl


	4. Chapter 4

**El chico de los ojos esmeralda**

Esa mañana levi se despertó bastante hastiado, su maldito novio seguía durmiendo como si nada aun cuando eran las 12 del día, era tan agotador y desesperante estar desempleado, ya había pasado una semana y hanji su representante ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar.

-esa gafas de mierda, me dijo que estaríamos grabando lo antes posible y ni siquiera ha llamado o enviado un correo…no puedo esperar más- decía levi entre dientes, levi no se refería al hecho de sentirse ansioso por grabar, tener que revolcarse con alguien por dinero no era algo que le gustase hacer realmente pero no tenía más opción, en ese preciso momento estaba sumamente desesperado por el dinero, la renta se le venía encima y Erwin no ayudaba en nada- creo que le haré una visita.

Pensaba levi mientras se acercaba a su amante para darle una buena patada en las nalgas.

-oi!, levántate maldito holgazán!, sal y busca empleo!- le reclamaba levi a quien fuera su amante, Erwin se daba vuelta entre las sábanas despertando finalmente por el mal humor del moreno.

-ah…¿ya está listo el desayuno?- preguntaba mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

-ah?...¿tienes agallas para preguntar algo así cuando no traes ni pan a la mesa?-dijo molesto, estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando con Erwin pero justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó, una llamada entrante de …hanji.- no podía ser más oportuno- pensaba levi mientras se retiraba al balcón para contestar.

-oye…¿quién es?...¿por qué te escapas para contestar el teléfono?,¿me estás engañando?- preguntaba Erwin quien algo celoso logró despertar milagrosamente con este hecho, pero aun así era incapaz de seguir a levi debido a la gran flojera que tenía en ese momento, además hacía mucho frio como para levantarse justo en ese momento, levi se encontraba en el balcón, prendió un cigarrillo y contestó.

-hasta que te dignas a llamar..han pasado dos semanas- dijo fríamente.

-oye, esa no es manera de tratar a tu jefe, no seas una diva- le reclamó hanji haciendo crispar a levi.

-¿diva?- pensó molesto.

-escucha levi, sé que dije que te llamaría lo antes posible pero…la verdad es que he tenido un arduo trabajo, ¿sabes siquiera cuanta gente postulo para el casting luego de que puse ese anuncio?- preguntó hanji, levi se preocupó, esa pregunta sonaba a queja, de seguro nadie lleno la solicitud después de todo quién sino Erwin querría estar con un bruto como el…

-¿nadie?-preguntó deprimido levi sintiéndose un total fracaso, era de esperarse después de todo, ya no tenía la juventud de esos años en sus primeros videos.

-¿bromeas?- gritó hanji desde la otra línea- he recibido más de 3000 solicitudes, aún ahora siguen llegando y estoy harta de ello, me he demorado toda esta semana haciendo un proceso de selección según tus gustos, me dijiste más altos que tu, delgados, facciones masculinas, cejas gruesas y ojos claros, apariencia limpia, ¿es lo qué pediste no?- decía hanji desde la otra línea, levi simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿cómo es que era tan deseado y no lo sabía?

-yo…siendo tan deseado y perdiendo mi tiempo aquí con un amante egoísta- pensaba levi sin poder creer aun lo que hanji decía.

-bien, obviamente muchas solicitudes son de otros lugares del mundo, ¿me creerías que habían chicos dispuestos a viajar?, en fin, después de todo ese largo trabajo he preseleccionado a 300 candidatos para ti, disminuí la cifra al 10% así que…¿podrías venir y seleccionar a tu pareja hoy?, filmaremos enseguida

-e-espera un segundo, ¿300 personas?, no puedo escoger entre tantos hombres…¿podrías…reducir el número al menos a 50?-pregunto levi algo nervioso, todavía no se lo creía.

-bien, bien…pero mañana necesito que te presentes a primera hora aquí, LISTO para grabar ¿de acuerdo?

-si, cuenta con eso…gracias- dijo para colgar el teléfono, por el ventanal se acercaba Erwin sigilosamente quien abrió la puerta de vidrio para abrazarse lentamente contra la espalda de levi.

-¿ese era tu amante?- preguntaba Erwin a tono de burla.

-si es una broma…es de muy mal gusto además…no estoy de humor para algo así.

-bien…lo lamento- se disculpaba Erwin- pero tengo una noticia que te alegrará.

-¿es así?

-si, he hablado con un muy buen amigo mío, el administra un bar y me dará empleo como mesero en las noches, empiezo hoy mismo por lo que no me esperes a dormir- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-espera un momento, ¿un amigo tuyo?, ¿no habías dicho acaso que yo era la única persona a la que frecuentabas?...entonces…¿de dónde es que sacas eso misteriosos amigos tan de la nada?...además…¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto precisamente?...erwin… nos vemos todos los días, llevamos seis años de relación y aun así…no se nada de ti…- pensaba levi sin ser capaz de reclamarle- bien…- respondió sin queja alguna.

-¿me extrañaras?- preguntaba abrazándole una vez más.

\- solo será una jodida noche…- dijo levi apartándose del rubio para dirigirse a tomar un ducha- extrañarle, le veo todos los malditos días de mi vida, más que extrañarle…voy a disfrutar el tiempo en el que él no esté aquí..- pensaba levi mientras abría la llave y se sentaba en la tina, recibiendo el agua sobre su cabeza, esperando que poco a poco se llenase- si amase a Erwin, debería extrañarle aun cuando se separe un par de horas de mi…¿verdad?...sin embargo- abrazaba sus rodillas mientras sentía el agua caer- por qué estoy tan ansioso por que el se valla y me deje en paz aunque sea por un par de horas….¿será que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que esto se hizo costumbre?,¿qué es…este extraño sentimiento?,¿es normal?...o quizás…tal vez somos una pareja muy poco común y esta es solo mi extraña manera de amar…- pensaba levi mientras comenzaba a jabonarse el cuerpo, ansioso por que llegase el día de mañana y al fin…el maldito trabajo que tanto esperaba.

Mientras en un lugar un tanto alejado en un salón de clases se encontraba un grupo de chicos conversando y jugando dentro del salón, al parecer no había un profesor a cargo para pedir un poco de orden por lo que los muchachos se encontraban bajo libre albedrio, todos jugaban y conversaban, todo menos uno quien miraba fijamente hacia el último puesto vacío del lugar, ese lugar…que había estado vacío por dos semanas, justo después de…

-¿eren aún no ha venido a clases verdad?, han pasado dos semanas- preguntaba un chico de cabellos rubios que se acercaba a jean, sacándole de todo su ensimismamiento.

-ah!, ¿qué dices?- preguntaba jean algo nervioso.

-también estas preocupado por eren, ¿no?- le sonreía el chico, jean no podía negarlo, después de todo armin lo sorprendió como idiota mirando hacia el puesto de eren- he intentado llamarle por teléfono pero ni siquiera contesta, supe que llego una licencia a la escuela diciendo que estaba agripado o algo así pero…cuando se tiene un padre que es médico es fácil conseguirse un papel de esos ¿no lo crees jean?- preguntaba el chico mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa.

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?, no es como si estuviese preocupado por ese idiota- decía jean desviando la mirada, justo en ese momento entró un profesor a cargo de otro grado al salón.

-orden, orden por favor!, la profesora ha llegado al salón- dijo uno de los estudiantes mientras todos los demás se paraban tras sus puestos para saludar y sentarse.

-chicos, espero disculpen al director, su profesor a cargo todavía sigue muy enfermo y al director le ha costado mucho encontrar un remplazo, ya saben… no es fácil conseguirse a unos suplentes…jajaj…- decía sonriendo la profesora de cabellos anaranjados- a ver…a ver… ¿el señor eren jaegar…sigue ausente?- preguntaba la joven chica a su alumnado, sin querer tras mencionar ese nombre el corazón de jean se paralizo por unos segundos.

-si petra sensei, lleva ausente una semana- dijo uno de los chicos levantando la mano.

-ah, eso es malo, muy pronto empezarán las pruebas y eren que es un buen estudiante tendrá una sería desventaja en relación al resto, alguien…¿podría alguien ir a dejarle la tarea a casa?- preguntó la profesora, armin se levantó de su puesto, es un alivio pensó jean, armin se ofrecería inmediatamente, no habría necesidad de ofrecerse ni nada.

-profesora, Jean Kristain vive a solo unas casa de eren, de seguro el puede ir a dejarle la tare- increpó armin ofreciendo a jean a la fuerza.

-ARMIN!- reclamaba jean.

-¿es cierto eso señor kristain?- preguntaba petra sonriente.

-b-bueno yo…

-entonces cuento con usted para ello, bien chicos…saquen sus cuadernos hoy hablaremos sobre….-empezó a hablar la maestra sin darle a jean siquiera un chance de deponerse a la orden.

El día terminó bastante rápido y jean se dirigía a su casa con los libros para eren.

-maldición por culpa de armin debo ir a ver a ese bastardo suicida, maldita sea, esto es irritante, sobretodo porque no nos vemos ni hablamos desde…- jean detuvo su paso, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su corazón se agito un poco, era cierto, no se habían hablado desde aquel fogoso día, ¿qué pasaba con eso? Acaso ¿eren se había enfermado gravemente después de haber tenido sexo con jean?- no es como si yo estuviera infectado de algo en todo caso- pensó molesto reclamándose a si mismo.

Jean camino un par de cuadras hasta dar con la casa de eren, su corazón latía acelerado miraba a la puerta, ¿no podía solo dejarle los libros y tareas por el buzón?, si, eso sería una buena idea, pensó, se acerco sigilosamente para no ser notado, intento meter los libros por la rejilla que había la puerta pero maldita sea, no entraban si quiera un poco.

-vamos…demonios, entra…entra…- decía a regañadientes, intentaba forzar la puerta con más fuerza pero justo en ese momento esta se abrió dándole contra toda la cabeza- duele…- suspiro debido al golpe.

-are…jean?...¿qué estas haciendo allí?- preguntaba la madre de eren quien abrió la puerta guiada por un extrañó ruido que escuchó, esperaba encontrarse con el cartero o algo pero por el contrario allí estaba jean arrodillado en la entrada de la casa con lo que parecían ser libros en sus manos.

-buenas tardes….señora jaegar….- saludo jean algo desilusionado por ser descubierto.

Como era de esperarse Carla hizo pasar a jean a la casa, jean solo quería irse de allí tan pronto como le fuera posible pero allí estaba, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sonrojado y con ganas de morirse.

-te duele la cabeza aún- preguntaba amable la madre de eren mientras ponía unos hielos sobre el golpe que le había provocado a jean.

-no es nada, ni si quiera me ha salido un chichón o algo- decía jean para calmarla.

-eso es bueno, ¿dime jean, viniste a ver a eren?- preguntaba sonriente carla.

-n-no…yo solo…he venido a dejarle la tarea, la maestra me lo pidió así que…- dijo algo nervioso.

-sabes jean, era agradable tenerte aquí todos los días, ¿por qué ya no vienes tan seguido?¿estas enojado con eren?- preguntaba carla algo imprudente.

-n-no es eso…yo…

-mi hijo es una persona terca pero…se que le gustas mucho..- dijo sonriendo.

-eh?- jean se sorprendió, cómo que le gustaba mucho.

-jean, justo ahora voy saliendo de compras, ¿por qué no subes a la habitación de eren y le dejas la tarea?, el acaba de darse un baño así que estoy segura que ha dejado la puerta abierta como siempre, yo iré al supermercado a comprar la cena, tardare una media hora o más…adiós…- dijo la madre de eren tan rápidamente mientras se movía por todos lados que no le dio tiempo a jean de contrargumentar, quería decir que no pero la madre de eren ya se había ido por la puerta grande.

-se acaba de bañar…le gustas…volveré en media hora…- esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de jean- es mi idea o ¿la madre de eren me está apoyando para estar con el?- se preguntaba jean algo asustado, sin más remedio tragó saliva y se dirigió hacía la habitación de eren- bien…no es nada fuera de lo normal, entras allí, le dejas los libros y te vas…- se decía a si mismo en su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la habitación de eren, finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta, temeroso rodo la manilla y entró- con permiso…voy a pasar…

Grito jean para advertir a eren, sin embargo al entrar pudo ver a un desnudo eren de espaldas secándose el pelo con una toalla, ¿qué demonios era eso?, ¿no se suponía que estaba enfermo en cama y con gripe? Entonces ¿por qué sus malditos músculos parecían aún más esculpidos que nunca?, jean se quedo helado, había pasado solo 2 semana y por lo menos por la espalda el cuerpo de eren se veía completamente diferente, se veía…sumamente atractivo, al cabo de unos segundo eren se volteó la cabeza para observar a un sonrojado jean mirarle de pies a cabeza.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaba eren aun con la toalla sobre la cabeza para darse la vuelta completamente desnudo, entonces jean no pudo evitar reaccionar a lo que vio.

-LO AFEITASTE!- grito sumamente sonrojado.

-eh?...- eren bajo la mirada hasta su miembro- ah…lo hice…¿cómo se ve?

-se ve absurdamente enorme- pensaba jean en su cabeza, pero no era algo que podía decirle a eren justo en esa situación- ¿a qué va esa pregunta?, ¿cómo se supone que se vea?.

-dime…¿no lo notas más grande que la última vez?- decía eren sosteniéndose su miembro a si mismo sin vergüenza alguna.

-oie, cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras estas desnudo ante otra persona- pensaba jean quien ya no tenía otro color en su cara más que un profundo rojo.-s-si…se ve..un poco más grande.

\- bien, entonces ha resultado…- decía eren para sentarse en la cama mientras miraba a un sonrojado jean- jean, ¿podrías pasarme unos calzoncillos?, solo escoge los que más te gusten.

-ahh….-se quejaba jean quien de mala gana se dio la vuelta para obedecer a eren- ¿qué demonios es esto, ¿qué tipo de enfermedad es la que te hace resaltar los músculos y crecer el pene en dos semanas?- se preguntaba jean algo molesto.

-a propósito a qué has venido- le preguntaba eren mientras se ponía la ropa interior que acababa de pasarle jean.

-la maestra me pidió que te dejase la tarea, todos en la escuela están preocupados porque no has ido, preguntan por tu salud

-¿es así?- decía sin tomarle mucha importancia a jean

-claro que si, solo supimos que estabas enfermo, yo esperaba verte en cama o algo así y sin embargo- jean se sonrojo para quedar en silencio.

-¿qué?, sin embargo qué- increpo eren.

-no te vez…para nada enfermo…- dijo sonrojado el muchacho, eren se levanto hasta quedar cerca de jean, le miró fijo y burlonamente dijo- alguien tenía la fantasía de ser enfermero ¿no?

\- deja de escupir mierda- reclamaba jean- a propósito de eso, no le harías daño a nadie si tomas tu ropa y te vistes- le reclamó avergonzado.

-¿por qué debería hacerlo?, es mi habitación y tu eres la visita, si no te gusta lo que hay aquí te vas…- le dijo fríamente.

-tan antipático como siempre- jean sacó los libros de su mochila y los arrojo a la cama, justo a un costado de eren- toma tu maldita tarea y haz lo que se te venga en gana, me voy.

Dijo un molesto jean para salir por la puerta, en su corazón esperaba que eren lo detuviese o algo pero esa no era una posibilidad, jean bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, salió hasta la calle y se fue enfurecido hasta su casa.

-maldito eren, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?, haz faltado 2 semanas a la escuela y tu cuerpo se ve aun mejor que antes, enserio…¿en qué demonios estás metido?- pensaba jean alejándose de allí mientras que eren en su habitación…

-vaya, ese chico es problemático, enserio pensé que terminaría seduciéndome o algo así después de todo… e tonificado mis músculos notoriamente- decía mirándose al espejo que tenía frente a la cama- bueno, mejor así, no me he masturbado en dos semanas, estoy al límite y todo porque me estoy reservando para Heichou….- decía eren acercándose a la computadora para abrir el mensaje de preselección que le hubiese llegado esta mañana, mensaje que decía que debía presentarse mañana temprano en tal edificio para la audición con su amor platónico- ah…Heichou…es tan difícil observarte sin poder tocarme en ello, e entrenado durante dos semanas, no me he tocado, no he tenido sexo con nadie…ni siquiera me he corrido en sueños húmedos y todo porque….porque quiero dártelo todo a ti….mañana…mañana cuando nos veamos…. Espero ser yo a quien escojas….

Esa mañana era fría, levi se encontraba vestido con un abrigo largo y negro, le había dicho a erwin que estaría afuera porque iría todo el día a recorrer escuelas en busca de trabajo, sin embargo Erwin no se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo su novio realmente.

-erwin perdóname, siento como si te estuviese engañando con esto, bien…me acostare con alguien diferente a ti, algo que no he hecho en seis años pero…no te confundas, no hay sentimientos de por medio, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera lo disfrutare, esto es…solo trabajo…- pensaba levi quien se acercaba al auditorio junto a hanji.

-bien levi…llegó la hora de escoger- decía ansiosa la mujer, hanji abrió las puertas del auditorio de par en par, y tan pronto como los hombres que estaban allí haciendo fila vieron entrar a levi dejaron salir sonidos de asombro.

-woooo…es el….es Heichou…

-wooo…¿pero por qué es tan bajito?

-que importa ….es aun más adorable así…

-ya quiero que me escoja…

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban entre la muchedumbre, levi estaba algo molesto, si se enteraba de quien había osado llamarle bajito no solo lo eliminaría de la audición, también le daría una paliza para demostrarle la fuerza de este bajito.

-bien chicos, agradezco entregar sus papeles de sanidad (VDRL y test de elisa) al día junto con sus certificado de nacimiento- el papel de sanidad, el vdrl y el test de Elisa son papeles certificados que demuestran que la persona no posee ningún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual, el vdrl ve las enfermedades comunes y no letales como la sífilis, la gonorrea y la clamidia entre otros, mientras que el test de Elisa asegura que la persona no tiene VIH, más conocido como sida, dentro de los papeles de sanidad también se observan problemas a la piel como herpes y ladillas, todos estos son necesarios para asegurar la perfecta protección de la estrella, por cierto amante de la limpieza, ya que cualquier tipo de contagio sería terrible, como en este tipo de películas no se utilizará codón en alguna escenas, es necesario que los papeles estén al día por completo, mientras que el certificado de nacimiento es solo un mero trámite para corroborar la edad del participante.

-¿está seguro de que los papeles están al día?- claro que si, aun así no te preocupes, promovemos el uso del condón en nuestras películas casi todo el tiempo excepto cuando….- hanji desvió la mirada a un lado.

-excepto cuando qué- preguntó algo molesto.

-excepto para los bukkakes- dijo la chica sonriendo, bukkake acto sexual que incluye la eyaculación del hombre sobre la boca de su compañero o compañera.

\- eso es asqueroso…- dijo levi con aura oscura…

-está en el contrato- le sonreía hanji- tranquilo…sabes que no hay riesgos con eso, dije que cuidaría a mi estrella y lo haré- el sida tiene una duración de 0,5 milésimas de segundo de vida al contacto con el aire, es por esto que la enfermedad no se contagia con un beso u otro tipo de caricias, sin embargo durante el coito no hay acceso de aire por ninguna parte, lo que le permite al virus viajar de un cuerpo a otro, a pesar de que los papeles de sanidad se encuentren al día, el sida tarda 6 meses en ser detectado en una persona por lo que siempre se debe usar condón para el coito o acto de penetrar.

-bien…terminemos con esto ya…

En la sala habían hombres de todos los tipos, habían mucho muy parecidos a Erwin, tanto que llegaba a ser culposo para levi el hecho de estar allí.

-¿Qué demonios…por qué se parecen tanto a Erwin?, esto me hace sentir terriblemente culpable-pensaba levi quien se devolvía a hanji con aura oscura, le susurro al oído y se cruzo de brazos, a pesar de que los participantes no pudieron escuchar las indicaciones de sus susurros fueron- _quiero que todos los rubios se marchen, sobre todo los musculosos._\- le susurró discretamente.

-ya veo..- asintió con la cabeza- todos los hombres de cabello rubio hagan el favor de esperar en la sala de la izquierda, se les atenderá enseguida.

-ja, a Heichou le gustan los rubios…

-hemos ganado tan fácil..

-suerte para la próxima perdedores…

Decían los hombres rubios convencidos de que habían sido pre seleccionados mientras se burlaban de los demás, lo que no sabían es que habían sido de inmediatamente descalificados.

Quedaron alrededor de 20 hombres en la sala, todos más altos que levi, levi caminaba por delante de ellos, casi ignorándoles, sintiéndose realmente estúpido por estar involucrado en esa situación, se sentía como una especie de sultán eligiendo alguna mujer de su harem, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil que le dijeran con quien revolcarse y ya?

-que puto lio- pensaba, levi pasó justo por delante de un muchacho de cabellos castaños, ni siquiera lo miró, ni siquiera notó su presencia, el chico enfurecido reacciono impulsivamente ante esta falta de interés.

-HEICHOU!- grito eren tan fuertemente que provoco un pequeño eco en la sala, hanji se quedó boquiabierta, los demás participantes le miraron extrañados y levi se quedó inmóvil dándole la espalda, ¿quién era, quién demonios tenía las agallas de gritarle así?, rápidamente levi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho alto de buen físico y cabello castaño con la cabeza gacha, a penas y se le veía la cara, aun así levi se acercó hasta quedar desafiantemente frente a él.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto dejando escuchar su voz por primera vez ante los oídos de eren, en toda su vida solo había escuchado gemidos provenientes desde la computadora pero ahora, le había hablado a el, era el real, no la imagen, era el de carne y hueso allí frente a el.

-yo quiero…- eren levanto la mirada para observar a levi con esos grandes ojos de esmeralda, tal como un lobo observaría a una presa, rápidamente levi sintió una punzada en el pecho- yo quiero hacerle gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se destruyan…

-ehhh….¿qué se cree ese chico?

-¿cómo osa decirle algo así a Heichou?

-espero que lo elimine…

Decían los demás concursantes entre si mientras observaban a eren, levi seguía con fría expresión ante el chico, siendo devorado por esos impulsivos y salvajes ojos.

-ohh….- hizo una pausa- parece que tienes agallas- levi se volteó hasta hanji- sus papeles- dijó extendiendo la mano para recibirlos, control de sanidad al día, edad 23 años, solo un poco menor que el, levi no lo sabía pero al parecer eren se las había arreglado para falsificar un papel y presentarlo ocultando su menoría de edad- Eren jaegar….- pronunció levi volviéndole a ver fríamente, cerró la carpeta de eren, se volteó, le entrego los papeles a hanji y antes de marcharse le dijo- la búsqueda terminó….

_…la búsqueda terminó…._

Fue todo lo que dijo para salir del lugar mientras que hanji lo miraba algo despistada.

-ah…si…claro..- decía la chica mientras las puertas se cerraban tras levi haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar, mientras eren y los demás concursantes miraban sin entender realmente que sucedía- bueno…creo que es todo, felicidades chico- dijo hanji acercándose a eren para poner su mano sobre su hombro- eres el escogido por Heichou a los demás, suerte para la próxima.

Podían escucharse quejas de los demás concursantes pero eren estaba atónito, casi no podía escuchar otro ruido más que el de su cabeza, sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su corazón se agitaba rápidamente.

-bien muchacho, prepárate, empezamos a grabar en una hora, será mejor que te tomes un café o algo, ven…acompáñame.

Eren caminaba casi por inercia, no lo podía creer, cumpliría su sueño, realmente el...

-yo…voy a acostarme con Heichou….- decía un sorprendido eren.

Hola es fuckeffy, no olviden recomendar este fic y dar me gusta a mi pagina :)

effyspag?ref=aymt_homepage_panel&amp;_nodl


	5. Chapter 5

**La primera actuación **

Eren se sentía nervioso, se encontraba en un silencioso salón sentado justo en frente

Del hombre de sus fantasias, heichou, aquel con el que fantasease todas las noches por los

Últimos 5 años, estaba justo sentado frente a el con una inexpresiva mirada y un silencio

De sepultura, los nervios se apoderaban de todo su ser, el silencio era tan intenso que se

Podia escuchar fuertemente el tic-tac del reloj, siendo esto último lo único que cortase el tenso ambiente.

-¿Qué debería hacer?, estaría bien si le hablase de algo...- se preguntaba eren con las manos escondidas entre las rodillas- soy un idiota, no debería estar tan nervioso, solo estoy demostrando que soy un novato si sigo así mi edad promto será revelada también pero, ¿qué hacer? La persona que me gusta esta justo frente a mi y estoy tan nervioso que podría morir aunque... Por otro lado... El es tan lindo que mi deseo más grande en este momento es abalanzarme por encima de el, mierda...- se quejaba eren víctima de sus fantasias, algo comenzaba a endurecerse en sus pantalones y no se calmaba, si seguía así sería muy evidente- Calma, ya lo lograste, solo debes esperar un poco más y heichou será tuyo- pensaba eren.

Levi se movió de su posicion y sirvió una taza con té negro, se dirigió a eren y le hablo por primera vez en 20 largos minutos.

-¿Quieres té negro?- le preguntó levi mostrandole la cajita de té que fuese de su marca favorita, por alguna razón una cajita con un panda en su envoltorio.

-n-no gracias...-contestó eren quien estaba nervioso aún para ingerir lo que fuese

-como quieras-dijo desviando la mirada y dando un sorbo-¿es tu primera vez haciendo peliculas de este tipo?-preguntó levi prendiendo el nerviosismo de eren

-¿soy tan obvio?

-un poco,deberías relajarte, justo e este momento no estas moviendo ni un solo musculo, ¿ quieres acalambrarte?, eso mandaría todas las escenas al carajo y no estoy dispuesto a grabar todo el día... - dijo algo molesto - no deberías tensarte tanto, tampoco es como si yo te gustase o fuese tu primera vez con un hombre... ¿verdad? - le dijo sin mirarle mientras volvía a beber su té, eren se tensó.

-bueno, ciertamente no es mi primera vez con un hombre pero...-su corazón latía intensamente- ... En cuanto al primer punto...yo...

Levi captó rápidamente la indirecta y decidio frenar las palabras del chico cuanto antes, que molesto...

-no te confundas chico- le interrumpió antes de que se confesara- acaso crees que hago estas cosas por gusto o para conseguir pareja?, ja...que mal enfocado estas, las cosas son así, nos revolcaremos una vez y eso será todo, crees que puede nacer algo como el amor después de hacer algo que perfectamente podría hacer con cualquier otro...no te confundas, los sentimientos infantiles no tienen lugar aquí, luego de esto jamás nos volveremos a ver las caras así que...relajate y solo cumple tu infantil fantasia de revolcarte con la estrella porno que tanto amas... - le dijo levi en un tono frio y cruel- esta vez chico la unica diferencia será, que no tendras tu mano izquierda sobre tu pene si no que mi cuerpo...el resto seguirá siendo completamente igual... Nada de emociones, solo cumple con tu trabajo...- dijo levi sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

-Oye... Tu... Estas hablando demasiado..- dijo eren notoriamente molesto

-ohhh...yo siempre hablo demasiado..-dijo para desviar la mirada y seguir bebiendo de su taza.

Eren estaba indignado, sus manos se apretaban fuertemente una contra la otra, ¿sentimientos infantiles?, ¿Qué demonios se creía este tipo?, sin duda era mucho mejor cuando estaba en silencio, cómo se atrevía a cuestionarle de esa manera sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocerlo y encima darle ordenes, pero no...esto no se iba a quedar así

-pensaba que heichou sería una persona amable y cercana porque... Así se ve en sus peliculas, pero no, es un sujeto sobervio y engreido...¿una diva?, quizas, que decepción...estoy sumamente desilucionado con la actitud de este sujeto pero...después de todo es mi culpa, la imagen de ese dulce heichou es solo una idealización que existe en mi cabeza, eso no lo hace real por mucho que lo desee, por mucho que lo desee el verdadero heichou es un engreido, ya logre mucho con estar frente a el, al final los idolos a los que admiramos son muy diferentes a lo que no esperamos, ¿hubiese sido mejor no conocer a este terco sujeto?, no...supongo que sus palabras no estan tan equivocadas pero... - pensaba eren mientras miraba a levi, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una muchacha de lentes que entraba en el salón con dos guiones.

-eren, heichou... - les dijo entregandoles un guión a cada uno- tienen exactamente una hora para ensayar y prepararse, luego de eso pasarán a maquillaje y vestuario,grabaremos a las 12 am, les deseo suerte- dijo la chica retirandose del lugar, levi tomo el guión, leyó el titulo y rápidamente lo lanzó sobre el escritorio.

-esto es tan común- dijo altaneramente, aquella actitud encendió la curiosidad de eren, rápidamente tomó su guión y leyó el titulo.

"amor en la secundaría"

La verdad es que era algo bastante común, pero no por eso iba a reacionar de esa manera altanera.

-deberiamos ensayar-dijo eren buscando su mirada.

-solo aprendete las lineas y nos vemos en escena, tampoco es como si fuese tan importante, ¿haz visto alguna pelicula porno ser nominada al oscar por mejor actuación o algo así?, no verdad..solo preparate y estaras bien..-dijo levi levantandose de su asiento dirijiendose directo hacia la puerta.

-hey, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntaba eren

-dormiré un poco, dile a la mierdecilla de gafas que me despierte cuando sea hora de filmar...-dijo cerrando la puerta tras el.

-ese tipo...es de lo peor-decia eren entre dientes.

Eren estubo ensayando y leyendo el guión durante toda la hora que se le asignó, el guión era fácil, heichou sería un estudiante castigado en retención mientras que eren seria el maestro a cargo de heichou, heichou le seduciría y empezaría la acción, dentro de las exigencias extaban, sexo oral por ambas partes, penetracion en al menos 5 poses diferentes, corrida del maestro obligatoria sobre el cuerpo del estudiante y corrida final de levi hecha por una masturbación a si mismo que el profesor observaría a lo lejos es decir eren, observaría casi como un castigo al pequeño, eren tomo el guión y lo lanzó lejos algo molesto.

-¿cómo es eso de que heichou debe correrse por si mismo, acaso creen que no soy capaz de hacer que el se corra?- decia irritado- ¿en serio me veo tan incapaz para esto?- la hora de grabar se acercaba, eren ya no solo estaba dedilucionafo, también estaba furiodo- ese tipo es un engreido y ahora encima me pasa esto...-decia a regaña dientes-les enseñaré a todos de lo que es capaz este novato, el dijo que solo sería esta vez y que nunca nos volveriamos a ver las caras pues bien... Hare lo que el propuso entonces...simplemente...voy a cumplir mi fantasia.

Había un salón de clases montado en aquella habitación, camaras por todos lados, un hermoso lebi vestia con uniforme escolar, una camisa blanca, un chaleco amarillo y corbata cubrían su piel, mientras que abajo unos pantalones escolares, calcetas y boxers blancos para completar la fantasía mientras que eren usaba un pantalon negro algo ajustado, una camisa oscura, corbata y lentes que lo hacían verse maduro y sexy, hanji tenia la cámara y el megafono listo, a su lado moblit dirigia la iluminación, mientras que a su otro lado la fujioshi guionista observaba ansiosa, todos estaban ya en sus puestos.

-que la pelicula empiece a rodar en 3...2...1...

"

*******AMOR EN LA SECUNDARÍA*********

UN FILM DE HANJI ZOE...

PROTAGONISTAS: EREN JAEGAR

HEICHOU

El salón de clases se encontraba vacío, solo un pequeño chico de cabellos azabaches se encontraba en él sentado de brazos cruzados con cara de astio, de pronto la puerta de entrada del salón se hace escuchar, es el maestro quien llega con su paraguas en mano.

-a sido una lluvia repentina ¿verdad?-el chico azabache no contesta nada, solo desvía la mirada y el maestro ordena sus cosas para sentarse en su escritorio- por culpa de la lluvia todos se han ido a casa, incluso la directora me dió las llaves de la escuela e insistio en que debias ser castigado...-el chico seguía sin decir nada- de seguro...debiste haber hecho algo muy malo... - eren se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó hasta levi, el azabache estaba sentado en su lugar mientras que eren se paró justo en frente de el, devido a la altura de ambos, el miembro de eren daba justo con la cabeza de levi quien hacia lo posible por desviar la mirada -como te dije estamos solo tu y yo en esta escuela-decia eren hacercando su miembro descaradamente a levi- ¿no vas a contarme lo que hiciste?

Levi miraba la entrepierna de su amable sensei con deseo, poco a poco se acercó hasta el, puso una de sus manos sobre la ebilla del pantalón con intenciones de aflojar el cinturon y liberar lo que estubiese dentro de el.

-sensei... -susurro levi con una calida y tierna voz-sabe que me he portado mal... Para estar aquí junto a usted de esta manera...- dijo levi intentando desabrochar el pantalón de eren, levi estaba dispuesto a darle sexo oral a sus sensei pero justo en ese momento un pacional eren tomó a levi por las axilas, le levantó de su asiento como si de un pequeño niño se tratase y con lujuria lo sentó sobre la mesa posicionandose entre su piernas para besarle apasionadamente, los ojos de levi se abrieron de par en par tras aquel repemtino beso.

-¿qué demonios?...esto...esto no es parte del guión, esta bien...es solo un beso, no es como si quisiera llegar más lejos...-pensaba levi mientras se dejaba besar por el novato quien le besaba con ardiente deseo, al cabo de unos minutos sus bocas se separaron en busca de oxigeno, jadeantes, levi miró a Eren con grandes ojos y sonrojadas mejillas, el chico jadeaba con los ojos medio cerrados frente a el.

-si me miras de esa forma, solo vas a provocar que quiera devorarte-dijo eren para levantar a levi en brazos, le seguia besando pasionalmente mientras le levantaba para guiarlo de la mesa de su pupitre directo al escritorio del maestro, en el trayecto no se despegó de su cuerpo ni por un segundo, en ningun momento le dejo de besar, rápida y pasionalmente eren sentó al chico a una orilla del escritorio, le miro directo a los ojos con una mirada hambrienta mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, bajandolo hasta los tobillos para deshacerse de el agilmente, ahora levi solo tenia ropa cintura arriba y aquellas traviesas calsetas blancas, mientras que le cubrias los pies, ante tal escena eren le miraba como un lobo hambriento, podia verse en los ojos del azabache algo de incertidumbre, en j rápido y ágil movimiento eren abrio de golpe las piernas de levi de par en par y bajo su boca hasta su entrepierna en apenas una fraccion de segundo.

-¿que estas?...ah...-iba a preguntar levi cuando eren se introdujo por completo el miembro del azabache en su boca- ¿qué mierda es esto?, el guión no iba así, se supone que primero yo le daría sexo oral a este idiota y luego...-pensaba levi hasta que un profundo gemido de placer salió de su boca- ¿ese grito fuí yo?, ha pasado tiempo desde que me sentí así...este novato es...realmente bueno en esto...si el sigue así yo... -pensaba levi mientras su espalda se encorbaba producto del intenso placer oral del que estaba siendo victima

Eren succionaba la cabeza del miembro de levi sin piedad, era como si su determinación estubiese puesta en hacer que levi se corriese en ese segundo, aun cuando sabía que el guión se lo prohibia, la boca de eren abarcaba todo el miembro de levi, la saliba escurria hasta sus testiculos en donde se perdia, eren tomaba el tronco del miembro con una mano para frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, su mano se resfalaba producto de lo lubricado que estaba el miembro del azabache en ese momento gracias a los fluidos que emergian de el y se perdian en su boca, la preescencia de levi salia por montones, los espasmos, los gemidos y los temblores, eren estaba extasiado, levi tenía buen sabor y solo quería probar más de el.

-heichou es delicioso, el lo dijo ¿o no lo hizo?, djjo que solo hiciera realidad mi fantasia no, entonces... Solo dejese querer heichou.

Levi se retorcia, ya no daba más con el placer que le entregaba eren, sus manos fueron directo a su cabeza agarrando y jalando esos castaños cabellos mientras sutilmente su boca se acercaba al oido de eren tanto como podía.

-¿Qué haces novato.?..ah...voy a correrme!, le reclamaba levi entre susurros y temblores que no eran percibidos por quiemes grababan la escena, pero esto lejos de parar a eren le hizo encender aun más.

-este será su castigo por destrozar la idealización que tenía de usted, asi que...solo sea lindo y cumpla mi fantasia..-pensaba eren mientras alzaba la mirada para lamer el miembro de levi, observandole con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas en el proceso, nada detendría la determjnacion de eren

-de-detente...-imploraba levi temblorosamente mientras intentaba golpear la cabeza de eren con su puño para frenarlo, el espasmo se acercaba y eren se negaba a parar, sus mamadas fueron en aumento al igual que la masturbacion de su mano sobre levi, levi no podía más, una corriente recorria sus espalda y lo hizo encorbarse hacia atraz casi desfalleciendo, pero una agil mano de eren logro agarrar su espalda impidiendole caer, eren se negaba a dejar de lamer, las caderas de levi se movian por si solas contra la boca de eren, estremeciendose y derramando todo lo que tenía para dar, no pudo contenerse un minuto más, aun cuando golpeó su cabeza y jaló sus cabellos para detenerlo, eren siguio con lo suyo hasta tener la escencia de heichou por completo en su boca , eren levanto su mirada hacia un exausto y satisfecho levi quien estaba derrotado sobre el escritorio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos medio cerrados y la boca entreabierda, intentando a duras penas normalizar su respiracion, ese orgasmo había sido genial y había sido arrebatado a la fuerza.

-jefa hanji, deberiamos cortar, eso no estaba en el guión, la estrella ha llegado a su límite y tardará en reponerse- susurraba un preocupado moblit

-calma moblit, sabía que eso sucedería de todos modos-decía hanji con una sonrisa oculta bajo sus manos alzadas, esos lentes estaban fijos en levi-te dije que sucedería o no lo hice ¿effy?-le dijo hanji a una chica que estaba sentada junto a ella, era la guionista.

-es aterrador como logras tener razón, ¿es por eso que me pediste crear un guión tan básico?-preguntaba effy a hanji, ambas muchachas estaban con la misma psicopata mirada observando a esos dos en escena.

-efectivamente, como se lo he dicho a moblit antes, las mujeres no compran pornografía porque si a diferencia de los hombres, mientras los hombres solo desean ver un agujero ser penetrado, las mujeres desean ver deseo, pasión falta de control... Un sentir del placer real y sincero, no fingido y siempre se agradece la química entre los protagonistas, en el sexo heterosexual o lesbico un orgasmo siempre puede ser fingido, lo que lo hace perder el encanto, sin embargo para un hombre es imposible fingir un orgasmo ¿no?, levi se contuvo pero mo logro aguantarse, a eso me refiero con química y ¿Qué mejor química que la otorgada por un admirador que al fin puede acostarse con su amado amor platonico?, a no...no pase por todas estas molestias por nada, sabía que esto sucedería, eren, probablemente un chico que solo podia masturbasrse y tener a levi frente a sus ojos en la pantalla hoy lo tiene frente a el, y es obvio que no iba a poder contenerse, a eso llamo yo química... ¿no les parece?

-eres un puto genio-decia effy hipnotizada con la escena.

-aún asi la estrella se ha corrido, no deberiamos dejar que descanse?-insistia moblit

-seguiremos rodando sin importar que... Tranquilo moblit...solo observa como se cumple mi plan.

Levi estaba agotado y satisfecho, solo esperaba que la directora dijese las palabras "corte" y regañase a eren por su imprudencia, pero lejos de eso, alzo la mirada para observar a la directora de gafas y a la guionista observarle con una patetica mirada, una mirada de danos más, algo que a levi le provocó calosfrios...

-qué es...,esta fea sensación-pensó para volver en si.

-hey...has derramado mucho-dijo eren.

-es cierto, la escena continua-pensó levi

Eren desabrochaba su pantalon y lo dejaba caer sugerentemente para tomar sobre su mano su miembro notoriamente erecto, ante esta acción, levi se sentó en el escritorio apoyado sobre la palma de sus manos, observando esa enorme cosa que eren afirmase- ¿no quieres...devolverle la mano a tu maestro?- dijo eren incitando al azabache a lamer su miembro, levi mordió sus labios, esa cosa tan enorme cabería en su pequeña boca, mierda, ademas estaba cansado, su cuerpo seguía estremeciendose como un idiota y no lograba controlarlo, co las manos temblorosas tomo el miembro erecto de eren para echarselk de lleno en la boca, levi estaba sentado a una orilla del escritorio, sus piecitos no lograban tocar el piso debido a su estatura, eren estaba sobre el recibiendo el placer oral que solo una estrella del calibre de heichou podía dar.

-ahhh...a pasado tiempo desde que me sentí de esta manera, este orgasmo a sido tan maravilloso que solo tengo deseos de dormir pero...nk es algo que pueda permitirme justo ahora, a peaar de que mis ojos se cierran solos... Eso no sería profesional de mi parte - pensaba levi mientras el miembro de eren comenzaba a endurecerse en su boca- ¿hace cuanto no me sentía así?, un año, 6 años, si... Erwin jamás a logrado sacarme jn orgasmo como este, ¿por qué pienso en erwin justo ahora?, ¿ estoy resentido acaso?- levi tomaba el miembro de eren con una mani para basturbarlo y lamerlo al mismo tiempo mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba sus testiculos como estimulandolos a botar todo aquello que estaban conteniendo, hno de los ojos de eren se cerraba del puro placer mientras se mordía el labio- este chico...es al menis 10 años menor que erwin...o algo asi... Aun así... Su verga es casi sel mismo mutante tamaño..

Eren se estremecia, heichou sabia lo que hacía y sabía justo como hacerlo, si esto seguía así el también se correría.

\- a mierda, esto es mejor de lo que podía imaginar, no... Mi kmaginación no estaba ni cerca de esto nunca me la habían chupado asi, se siente increible, quiero correrme y ensuciarle toda la cara, que se lo trague todo sin dejar hna gota pero...ah... Aun no puedo correrme... Mierda, no debi aguantarme tanto... No me he tocado en dos semans, si sale ahora oodría atorarse por la cantidad...-pensaba preocuoado eren.

levi seguia lamiendo el miembro de eren, alzo la mirada y eren simplemente no aguanto más, salavajemente le arrojó al escritorio, se abalanzó sobre el y le arrebato el chaleco que usase, levi solo estaba con su camisa y corbata, en jn pasional movimiento eren tomo la camisa de levi y separo sus manos a ambos lados desgarrando la camisa, logrando que los botones saliesen disparados en todas direcciones abriendo los ojos de levi de par en par, esa actitud salvaje del chico le prendia por alguna razón, eren sacó toda la ropa del muchacho dejandolo solo con su corbata y sus calzetas blancas, mientras eren se aflojaba la camisa lara abalanzarse sobre el pequeño.

Eren tomó el miembro de levi, increible, otra vez estaba duro...

-¿te haz calentado de esta manera solo con chuparsela a tu sensei?- dijo eren, acercando su miembro hasta que chocase contra el de levi para masturbarlos juntos al mismo tiempo- eres jn pequeño pervertido...

-sense... -gimio levi cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- ¿qué me pasa?, por que demonios estoy tan excitado con este chico...ah... Quiero que me toque, quiero que el...ah... -pensaba levi de una manera lasciva- sensei... Por favor..., no jyegue conmigo...quiero...ah...sentirlo dentro YA !- exigio levi de una lasciva manera.

eren se levantó del escritorio en donde estuviese colocandose a jna orilla, ferozmente volteo a levi, lo tomó de las caderas y le arrastro hasta la orilla dejando en alto su trasero a paciencua y merced de eren quien era dueño en ese entonces de la mas sadica y pervertida mirada.

-no seas impaciente pequeño...primero.. ¿. No crees que deberiamos preparar este lugar como se debe?

Dijo eren para abrir las nalgas de levi y lamer con ferbor su entrda, introduciendo y sacando su lengua de ese misterioso y deseado lugar.

-ahhh...n-no...ah...-se quejaba levi, demonios, había pasado tiempk, erwin jamas le havia este tipos de cosas, se sentía tan excitado justo ahora que quería sonreir del placer pero...eso sería sin duda muy pervertido y lascivo de su parte, a cambio cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras intentaba reprimir su voz.

Los dedos de eren se perdia en la entrada de levi, eren abria sus dedos y la entrada de levi se estiraba, muestra de lo dikatada y dispuesta que estaba, sus dedos se perdían cada vez más adentro

-¿te gusta esto...pequeño?- preguntaba eren mientras comenzaba a embestir a levi con sus dedos, unos hermosos gemidos se arrancaban de su tembloroso cuerpo, levj queria reir, queria sonreir mientras gemia, en verdad le estaba encantando se tocado de esta manera pero... Era terco, de pronto eren comenzo a penetrar con tres dedos tan profundo y rapido como le fue posible- me pregunto...que tan profundo podre llegar... -dijo eren para introducirse en levi chocando ckn su prostata, que sorpeesa...un enorme gemido salik de la boca de levi, eren en verdad no se esperaba esto.- el...¿acaba de correrse con mis dedos?- pensaba atonito eren.

-mierda, ...acabo de correrme solk con sus dedos...¿qué me sucede?, soy un idiota o qué...-pensaba levi bastante desilucionado de si mismo, su cara se escondia averngonzada entre sus brazos, el semen escurria por su pierna pero su lujuriosa pareja no le ejaría descanzar, apoderandose de su personaje, le volteo una vez más para verle la cara.

-ya veo... Despues de todo los estudiantes de secundaria son muy precoces...-dijo eren algo burlon.

-c...callese..-dijo levi apoderandose de su personaje de niño de secjndaría avergonzado, ajnque para ser sinceros no es algo que se alejase mucho de la realidad, justo en ese momento levi estaba terriblemente avergonzado, correrse con algo asi...era deprimente.

-¿es por qué extrañabas a tu sensei verdad?

-eh?

-no te preocuoes, esto solo hará que entre más fácil, mira..- eren llevaba los fluidos de levi direccionandolos a su entrada convirtiendolos en el lubricante perfecto, a pesar de que levi estaba acabado esto seguía gustandole, enserio..¿que pasaba con ese enorme deseo sexual?

-sense...eres un pervertido...

-calmate, dentro de printo seremos uno...- dijo eren acomodando la cabeza de su miembro a la entrada de levi para entrar fácilmente debido a lo lubricado que estaba...-increible...tu interior...es tan fácil de follar...-decía eren presiknando su cuerpo contra la caedra de levi mientras levantaba una de sus piernas con cara de total excitacion

-hijo de puta...a qué se refiere con eso?...-pensaba molesto levi mientras sentía a eren embestirlo- demonios...este sujeto, ¿cuantas veces más hará que me corra?...mi cuerpo esta completamente lascivo y sumiso justo ahora, eso es lo qje quería?, mierda... El es...-pensaba levi mientras cerraba sus ojos tan fuerte que pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-es...¿tan bueno que te hace llorar?-preguntaba eren para tomarle de la espalda ajn conectado a el sentandose en el asiento del maestro, permitiendole al azabache al fin estar sobre el, eren besaba ek cuello de levi mientras le penetraba furiosamente, la boca de eren se acercaba hasta los oidos de levi de jna sutil manera en que la camara no pudiese caotarlos- heichou...dime tu nombre...-susurraba eren

-¿qué estas?...-susurraba e respuesta mientras eren daba repentinas y fuertes embestidas hasta lo mas profundo del ser de levi

-quiero saber...el verdadero nombre de heichou...-susurraba eren debirandose el oido de levi, haciendole temblar

-oi, concentrate!, novato de mierda... -decía avergonzado, en que estaba pemsando, cómo se le ocurría decir ese tipo de cosas en plena escena, las embestidas cesaron de pronto, a levi le llamo la atención, el miembro de su compañero estaba incrustado en el hasta el fondo, levi se detubo a mirar a eren, hnos hermosos ojos esmeralda medio cerrados le miraban con deseo

-heichou... -susurro eren tomandi la nuca de levi para darle un hermoso y pacional beso... El guión decía claramente, besos no... Pero a eren le fui imposible aguantarse a la boca de levi, jna de las manos de eren estaba sobre la njnca de levi y la otra en su cintura, dentro del mismk beso, las embestidas tomaron su curso nuevamente, hicieron cambio de posiciones, eren follaba a levi de jna exquisita manera, poco a poco el miembro del azabache volvia a erectarse, a ratos las embestidas eran suaves y tiernas acompañadas de besos, pero a otro eran pasionales, brutas, cargadas de sadismo y deso, no importaba como fuese, todas ellas iban acompañasas de la misma petición.

-heichou...digame su verdadero nombre...

Al cabo de una hora de intensas penetraciones en todas la posiciones posibles eren llegaba a su límite, sin piedad y con fuerza perdiendo toda paciencia arrojo a levi contra el escritorio, sus caderas en alto, su torso y cara pegadas a la madera, sus manos sobre su cabeza siendo aprisionadas por las de un salvaje eren.

-estoy...en mj limite, quiero saber ...el nombre de la persona en la que me voy a correr...-le susurro eren finalmente.

-n-no... Ni te ...corras..ah...

-si me dices tu versadero nombre...quizas...ah...

-n-ni de coña..escupio levi entre debiles gemidos

-bien...

Eren dio las ultimas g más fuertes embestidas haciendi a levi apoderarse de una correntosa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo

-ah.,,,ah...sensei...

-juntos...vamos a...ah...corrernos juntos...

Y asi después de unas salvajes embestidas eren se corrio por completo dentro de su pequeño estudiante,...

Tras el orgasmo la enbestidas comenzaban a ceder, eren se separó con cuidado del cuerpo de levi observando como su escencia caía desde el azabache, era la acumulación de una semana, le observaba, mierda...vaya si se había excedido, el trasero y la entrada de levi estaba coloradas por completo, de seguro eso debía doler.

-sensei...-era hora de terminar la escena...no estaba escriti en el guión pero por alguna razón

-ME GUSTAS MUCHO!-confeso eren repentinamente abrazando amlevi, ¿que demonios, qué mierda era esto? Se preguntaba levi con los ojis abierto de par en par, - desde hace mucho te observo y fantaseo contigo, jamas pensé que llegaría este momento de unir mi cuerpo al tuyo pero ahora que ha pasado...no pienso dejarte ir...-djjo para darle jn hermoso beso, las mejillas de levi se sonrosaron, qué era esta declaración tan repentina-por favor...ya no me veas solo como tu maestro...dijo eren.

-¿parte de la escena?-pensaba levi confundido- n-no... No lo hare...

-si...estemos juntos de ahora en adelante...-diji eren mirandole con amabilidad a los ojos mientras le sonreía...

Y...CORTE!, ...muy buen trabajo, todos receso, actores a sus camerinos, proceso de edición prepararse...deshagan la ecenografía, muy bien hecho equipo.

Todos salian del lugar, eren seguía sentado junto a un atonito y confundido levi.

-y bien... ¿como estubo este novato?-preguntaba sonriente eren mientras miraba a levi, levi tomo a eren por su corbata, lo atrajo hasta asi y con ka peor actitud le reclamo

-hijo de puta, te salias del guión en cada momento, me hiciste correrme 3 veces e incluso te diste el lujo de correrte dentro de mi, ERA SOBRE MI, NO DENTRO, QUE NO SABES LEER...-le escupió sumamente molesto para soltarle- qué sentido tiene leer el guión si mo lo vas a seguir...-le reclamó levi

-vaya...gritas demasiado pero segun recuerdo... Lo disfrutaste ...tu cuerpo fue sincero en ello...-le dijo eren para bajarlo de su nube de orgullo, levi se sonrojó y molesto aún más.

-hijo de puta... No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara nunca...-le reclamo molesto levi mientras se dirigia a su camerino dejando a un enojadi eren atras.

-¿qué demonios pasa con el?- se preguntaba molesto eren.

En los camerinos por separado, eren y levj se arreglaban para vestirse e irse a casa, obviamente levi tenía un poco mas de dificultades para ello, antes de irse se les indico pasar a la oficina de hanji y asi lk hicieron, levi abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda sentado frente al escritorio de la 4 ojis, con orgullo y evidente molestia levi se sento junto a el, aunque igmorandolo.

-bien chicos, excelenge pelicula, estoy segura de que se venderá muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

-espera...¿no piensas regañar a quien se salió del guión?-reclamaba levi notoriamente molesto

-eh... Mmmm... Creo que si lo regaño a el, debería regañar también a la persona que se corrió dos veces sin autorización-le diji hanji mientras un sonriente eren le miraba casi ckn aires de haber ganado alguna especie de discución.

-mueranse todos-pensaba levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos odiando cada vez más a ese eren.

-en fin...aquí estan sus cheques, este es el pago inicial, una vez que la pelicula se venda tendran la otra oarte, claro...dependiemdo de las ventas...

-uooo...-eren veía la suma escrita en el cheque y sus ojos brillaban de emoción

-tsk...novato...-pensaba levi para observar la cifra escrita, haciendi que sus ojos brilkaran tambien- esto...será suficiente para el alquiler de tres meses - pensaba emocionado.

\- bien chicos...excelente tranajo, ah...eren...no olvides dejar tus datos con la secretaria en caso de cualquier cosa... Quien sabe...podría volver a llamarte...-le dijo hanji.

-si...- respondio eren.

El día laboral se había terminado, levi salio del edificio encendiendo un cigarrillo sin sospechar que tra el se encontraba jn molesto chico.

-heichou!-eren alzo la mano- ¿vas a tomar el tren?

-oi...¿qué crees que haces?

-acompañarte obviamente, aun no me has dicho tu nombre real, y en verdad... Me muero de ganas de conocerlo...-decia eren con jna radiante sonrisa.

-oi, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en ello?- preguntaba mientras exalaba el humo del cigarrillo

-bueno eso es porque...me gustas mucho...-dijo como si aquellas palabras fuesen realmente faciles de soltar.

-AAAAHHHH?!

\- supongo que no es un secreto, y supongo que debes oirlo a menudo pero...siempre te he admirado, tengo todo de ti, tus videos, fotos sucias, hasta compre jnos calzoncillos usados em internet- decía con radiante mirada de fan mientras levi tocaba su frente con la palma de su mano en señal de hastio.

-oi, para... Eso es repulsivo además...siento que fuiste estafado...

-ehh... Bueno no importa, el hecho es... No sabe que lo que me ha costado para conocerlo y que esto alla pasado es casi obra del destino... No importa como lo vea yo... Ahora que me he acostado con usted, no pienso dejarlo ir tan fácil...

-dejavu?...-pensaba levi- esas palabras suyas...son identicas al ultimo dialogo de la pelicula .

Asi que...por favor, digame su nlmbre y dejeme...dejeme conocerlo aun más...- insistia eren

-mira...chico... En primer lugar no haría algo tan imprudente como revelarte mi identidad, en segundo,¿ crees que por que te declaras de esta manera tengo la obligación de caer a tus pies?, no me hagas reir, le pedire especificamente a hanji no involucrarte mas conmigo, si vuelves a hacer una sokicitud, la rechazare, no importa cuando insistas, no cedere...lo que quiero decir es... Que no quieri volver a ver tu rostro nunca mas...

Esas palabeas chocaron contra el corazon de eren haciendole sentir una extraña pema

-¿sabes con cuantas personas me he acostado?, tu solo eres otro trabajo en la lista, nada especial realmente asi que... No me vengas con esas basuras de sentimientos o cosas asi... - decia cruelemente levi mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero comun y se alejaba.

\- bueno al menos... Lograste acostarte con tu estrella porno favorita... Deberias sentirte feliz y conformarte con ello...

Fue lo ultimo que escucho de heichou, aquel pequeño y cruek hombre se alejaba entre el frio clima para desaparecer de sus ojos llebandose todo ratros de admiracion y esperanza con el, aquel que pensó que seria un ser amable, calido y comprensivo no resulto ser más que jn mounstruo sin corazón... Los sentimientos de eren estaban destrozados pero momento, tal vez esto no era tan poco merecido para eren despues de todo, tal vez esta vez simplemente le toco jugar del otro lado de la vida...tal vez esta senzacion era...

-asi que...esto es ...lo que llaman karma...-dijo eren entendiendo por primera vez cuanto dolia ser rechazado, mientras que a lo lejos un confundido levi tomaba el tren en la estacion, repasando una y otra vez sin descanzo las lujuriosas escenas echas con eren hace un rato.

-mierda...ese novato...fue mejor de lo que esoeraba- pensaba sonrojado mientras abordaba el tren-destink ¿eh?, no me hagas reir...no hay manera alguna...en la que yo lo vuekva a ver...tal vez...fui muy duro desoues de todo...pero... No puedo responder a los sentimientis de un desconicido mientras alguie espera por mi en casa, el trabajo es una cosa y los sentimientos son otra...no es algo...que se de tan fácil...

Pensaba levi mientras el tren daba la vuelta bruscamente, levi miraba hacia ek orizonte por la ventana sin poder sacarse los ojos de eren de la cabeza...

-eren jaegar ¿eh?, sin duda...el seudonimo mas raro que jamas escuche...

*********8

Hola es fuckeffy, bueno, la verdad no pensaba escribir este fic en esta página pero mi notebook esta malo y no se me permite actualizar el fic en amor yaoi por esta tablet, bueno...quizas notaron que este capi tiene faltas de ortografia, es probable porque no lo he escrito en computadora, fue escrito en una tablet y es tan comodo como escribir en un celular...ash...extraño mi computador, este capitulo será editadk a penas recupere mi amado notebook...

Sin mas que decir no olviden dejar comentarios, son siempre muy importantes, recomie den el fic si les gusta y por favor no olviden dar like a mi pagina :)

effyspag?ref=aymt_homepage_panel&amp;_nodl


End file.
